Golden Sun: Dusk of Weyard, Book I
by Julius Americanus
Summary: Reven, the young Lemurian, and his faithful Djinn, Shade, make their way to Mercury Lighthouse in the hopes of containing its power. Joined by the the Adepts, Silvia and Erick, here is the first book in the epic tale of how Alchemy was first sealed away.
1. Chapter 1: Decision

**Disclaimer: Camelot owneth Golden Sun, not I.**

**Here's the first chapter of a not-so-short story of how and why alchemy was sealed away. All new characters except the Djini, which there are a few of. Reven is a Lemurian, before they gained the ability to get really old. The first chapter might be a little fast and boring but it will get more interesting. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 1

Reven ducked behind the nearest pillar of the sanctum, tried to avoid being spotted by a healer about to enter. He didn't want to be seen the by the healer, or the sanctum guards. He peeked around the corner to look. The healer was at the sanctum door and had already greeted the two guards. The guards acknowledged him, opened the door and the healer stepped inside. Reven circled behind the sanctum, careful to make sure the guards didn't see or hear him. Then he leaned over and whispered to his friend, "Be quiet. We don't want the guards or the people inside to discover our eavesdropping."

"I know," said Shade. "I'll be quiet." Shade was a Mercury Djinn. A small, elemental creature that Reven had met a long time ago. They had been friends ever since.

Reven found the window behind the sanctum and leaned in close to observe the conversation inside. Inside the room was a round table. It had been moved inside just for this meeting. Six healers already sat around the table. Only one spot had not been filled. He could make out this sanctum's healer speaking when the door opened and a man walked in. The healer stopped talking and turned to address the newcomer, who was the healer that Reven had seen entering the sanctum.

"Ahh, the representative from Anagra is finally here. We can now begin the proceedings." Said the healer.

"I am sorry for my tardiness. We may begin," said the healer that had just entered. The healer walked over to the last seat, and sat down.

Reven saw the sanctum's healer stand up and clear his throat. The healer addressed everyone present. "Brothers, thank you for all coming out to this island to discuss this issue on such short notice. Some of you have had a long journey. As you all know I am Arthur, the chosen representative from Lemuria. I speak the for the king. Now we must discuss the future of Weyard. The representative from Anagra wishes to explain the issue."

The man that had entered last stood up. "Thank you, again, Brothers, for your patience and for gathering together on such short notice. I have assembled you here today to discuss Alchemy. As you all know Alchemy is the foundation of the world and keeps the Four Elements in balance. Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. Many posses the power to control these elements which helps our civilizations thrive. Yet unfortunately not all use this power wisely. The powers of Alchemy are constantly being used for the wrong purposes. It is too powerful to be left alone, especially with the search for the Stone of Sages nearing its end. If the Stone falls into the wrong hand the worlds safety could be at risk. The wielder of the Stone could unlock the most powerful Alchemy of all... the Golden Sun. Therefore I propose that we stop this before it happens."

"And just how do we do that?" Asked another healer.

"We seal Alchemy away... forever." The healer from Anagra said.

This caused all the healers to stand up and start arguing angrily. Reven couldn't make out anything in the slur of raised voices. Then someones voice rose above the rest.

"SILENCE!!!" Yelled the Arthur. Everyone fell silent. "We will discuss this in an organized fashion. Brother from Anagra, please explain yourself."

"The power of the Golden Sun is too much of a temptation. The strength it could give any wielder of the elements is too great. Therefore, Alchemy must be sealed away."

"How do we know that the Stone holds so much power. After all its just a legend." said one healer. "All of the supposed "discoveries" of the Stone have been fake. How do you know the search is ending"

"Very recently, a man claimed to have found a small fragment of the Stone. It greatly amplified his elemental power. There were many witnesses to this. Unfortunately he was sailing the seas when his ship was attacked and the piece was lost at sea along with the man and his entire ship. If... no... When the real Stone is found it will either be used to destroy the world or we will destroy ourselves fighting for its power. There is no alternative. We must seal Alchemy away. The sooner the better."

"But our civilizations thrive because of Alchemy. If it's sealed away, we may put ourselves into a dark age." Another healer commented. "I am from the Northern Reaches, we depend on the power of Alchemy to protect us from the cold. "

"Weyard will surely be destroyed if we don't. That's just a risk we must take."

Silence.

"Now I ask you, should we seal alchemy away before the Stone is found and Weyard is destroyed?."

The Lemurian healer stood up. "Unless there are any objections, I say we go through with this plan. We can all agree the Alchemy is a serious threat to the world. It is regrettable that it has come to this but it is necessary. We will put it to a vote. All of you have been chosen by your respective nations to do what you see is best for Weyard. All in favor of protecting the future of Weyard by containing the power of Alchemy, raise your hands."

Slowly a few hands rose, including the Lemurian and Anagran healers, yet a few remained down, including the healer from the Northern Reaches. Two of the seven hadn't raised their hands. Still the majority was in favor of sealing away Alchemy.

The healer from the Northern Reaches cleared his throat. "I see that I am forced to agree with this plan. Fine, but just how exactly do you plan to seal away the greatest power in the world."

"Someone must go to each of the Elemental Lighthouses and contain its power. Then once all are present then we seal them away together."

"But who will go? Who will take on this quest? Only an Adept can enter the Lighthouses. Not many would want Alchemy sealed away." Said the healer.

The conversation inside continued. Reven was shocked. He hadn't expected this to happen. Every year representatives from the seven nations of Weyard met to discuss the problems of the world. This year the representative from Anagra had called an emergency meeting. He supposedly had something urgent to discuss. Because the council was being held in Lemuria, Reven had decided to find out what exactly was going on. But he wasn't prepared for this.

"Oh no..." Reven heard Shade say.

"Yeah, I know, the end of the world..."

"No, not that..." Shade said. "I have to sneeze..."

"No... Don't..." Reven said, but it was too late.

"AAAAAAAA..... CHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The voices in the sanctum stopped. Reven heard footsteps coming around the sanctum and a voice say, "Who was that?"

"Come on, Shade. Let's g...." Reven started, but he never finished. The spear pointed at his head made sure of that.

"Ah-ha. So it looks like we've found an eavesdropper. Hey, and it's Reven too. What should we do?" said the guard, smiling.

Another guard came around the corner. He looked at Reven, then smiled. "Lets let the council decide what to do with you."

Reven gulped. The guard poked him in the back with his spear. "Get moving." he said.

The guards led Reven, with Shade following, around to the front of the sanctum. The first guard opened the door and pushed Reven inside. Suddenly Reven felt very hot, which he didn't like. He had just been caught eavesdropping on the most secret meeting in Weyard, and now he had to explain why to the people he had been eavesdropping on.

"If anyone asks this was your idea," said Shade.

"That's because it was my idea," He replied. "Just let me handle this. I can get us out of this."

The guard led him to another door. "Wait here." The guard ordered, and knocked on the door. The door opened and the guard entered, leaving the two in the hallway with the other guard.

"Reven..." said the guard. "You are in so much trouble. What did you do that for? You could be banished from Lemuria for this."

"I just wanted to find out why some think the world is in so much trouble. I don't see anything wrong with it." Reven said.

"That's because you live in Lemuria. This place is one of the nicer places in the world. Lemuria's senate sees to that. Once you get outside it's a whole different world."

"Like that's going to happen anytime soon." Reven said, just as the door opened and the guard returned.

"The council would like to see you now," said the guard, and pushed Reven through the doorway.

Reven stepped into the room and looked around. All seven of the healers where staring at him with stern expressions on their faces. When his eyes met with the Lemurian healer's his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Reven," said the Lemurian healer. "I would like you to explain to the members of the council why you spied on, then interrupted this meeting. Then apologize to everyone and me."

Reven sighed. "I listened to your meeting because I was curious as to the state of affairs in which the world is in at this time."

"Why didn't you consult me later?" Asked the healer.

"Because you probably wouldn't have told me about the important stuff." Reven said. "In that case, I'm sorry that I listened in on this meeting. I'll forget everything I heard. I apologize once again, and I'm sorry..."

Reven didn't look at the Lemurian healer when he had apologized. He was purposefully avoiding him.

"Reven, look at me when you say sorry."

Reven stared at the man in the eyes. "I'm sorry dad."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds. "That's better." Said his father, Arthur, a smile breaking out across his face. "Now go home. I'll talk to you later."

"Yes, father." Said Reven, and he turned to leave. Just as he was walking out another voice spoke up. "Wait a moment, Reven."

Reven turned around and saw the Anagran healer standing up. "Yes?" Asked Reven.

"Are you and Adept?" the healer asked.

"Yes, I am. Like most Lemurians, I am a Mercury Adept."

"You also have a Djinn. Which one is this? And when did you to meet?" He asked.

"This is Shade. I met him about seven years ago."

"I see." The healer turned around. "Brothers, I think I have found an answer to our problem. This boy. He already knows our plan, he is an Adept and he also has a Djinn."

Suddenly it got very cold. Reven knew where this one was going. "No." He protested. " You can't possibly ask me to go across the world, collect the sealed elements, then forever seal them away! I'm just a boy."

"I would say your old enough." His father said. "You are also a fairly strong Adept. I can vouch for his going. Plus it would make a suitable punishment for your eavesdropping."

"What?!" Reven said.

"I am just joking about the punishment, however, I do think our brother from Anagra is correct. You should think about accepting this quest. But I must ask... Will you accept the future of Weyard into your hands, and seal away Alchemy? No one will think worse of you if you decline."

Reven paused. Frozen in time. The fate of the entire world? In his hands? If he said no he would have to live with the guilt of letting the entire world down. If he accepts then he risks failing and losing not only his pride but also his life. He turned to Shade, "What do you think..."

"Me? I'll leave my decision up to you." He said, then added. "But personally I want to see the world outside of here. This may be our one chance."

Reven sighed. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good, then this meeting is over." The Lemurian healer said. "I will explain the rest to Reven, then we will send him on his way... tomorrow."

"So soon?"Reven asked.

"We have no time to waste." His father said. "Now go home and rest. I will see the rest of the council to their temporary homes."

With that, Reven turned and walked out of the room. As he left he said to Shade, "I told you I'd get us out of this... sort of."

**Thanks for reading(If you made it this far). Again, please review! I hope this brought a little nostalgia back from the beginning of the original Golden Sun.**

**Updated and (hopefully) a little better. I've total changed the structure of my story so it will be a 4-5 book series. And Book I(through Mercury Lighthouse) is almost finished. So please continue to read.**


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

**Here's the second Chapter. Reven is having second thoughts about leaving, but eventually decides to leave Lemuria. His father recommends he starts with the Mercury Lighthouse, But fate has (or rather I have) other plans for Reven.**

Chapter 2

Lightning flashed. Thunder roared. The rain was falling in sheets. It was the worst storm the island of Lemuria had seen in years. Which meant Reven couldn't sleep. He stood by his window looking out at the giant waves that where forming in the ocean. Unlike Reven, Shade was lightly dozing on the floor next to him. Reven was doubting his decision to leave Lemuria. He knew he would have to go alone and would also need other Adepts to access the different lighthouses. His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock at the door.

His fathers voice drifted into the room. "Reven are you awake?"

"Yes," he said. "Come on in."

The door opened and his father stepped inside. "Reven, I'm sorry if this is bothering you. You can still back out if you want. No one will hate you for it. We'll just find someone else to take the job."

"I can't back down now, I already told you I'd do it. It's just I don't know what to do. Sealing away Alchemy will be no easy task. And how exactly do I contain the elements?"

"I will explain all that later. For now please sleep. Tomorrow's a big day, so sleep as long as you need. I know you well. For you this quest should be easy. I believe in you."

Reven lied down on his bed. Some how it seemed much more comfortable than before. "Thank you, dad." And he drifted off to sleep.

Reven immediately wished he hadn't. He was standing on the deck of his boat in the middle of the ocean. A huge storm was looming on the horizon. He frowned and spun the wheel at the helm of the ship. The ship slowly turned to the right, but the storm was still in front of him. He turned it more, but the storm was still in front of him, and coming closer. He panicked. He tried running from the storm but it was always where he was trying to go. He could see giant waves in the middle of the storm. Within seconds the storm was upon him and he found himself being tossed back and forth by the giant waves. The rain poured and there was thunder but no lightning. He held onto the helm with his life. He looked up and saw the biggest wave he had ever seen about to fall on top of his ship. Suddenly a great bolt of lightning flashed and he was sent into total darkness.

Reven opened his eyes, and quickly shut them again. Sunlight shone directly into his eyes, coming in from the window. He sat up and blinked off the bright light. When his eyes finally refocused he noticed that he was drenched in sweat and shaking. He put his head in his hands and sighed. This day hadn't started off well, but even with his nightmares, he still felt rested and refreshed. He found that Shade had moved to the end of his bed. He smiled and pet the Djini on the head. As usual, the Djini felt cold but that was normal for a Mercury Djini, after all it was a water elemental creature.

"Wake up, you lazy water beast." Reven said.

The Djini opened his eyes. "It's too early, more sleep." He said, then he closed his eyes again.

"Oh no you don't. You've already had way more sleep than I have, now get up." Reven said, then paused. "If you don't hurry you might miss breakfast."

Shade got up. "Alright, fine. I'm ready." He mumbled.

"Good let's go." Reven said, and left the room. He walked down the stairs to find the dining area empty. His father must have left to make preparations. He sat down and ate breakfast, making sure to set some food aside for Shade. Once he had finished he went back upstairs and prepared to leave. Just as he was about to leave, there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Reven called.

"It's me," said a voice. " Kurt."

Reven hastily opened the door. There he saw Kurt standing at the door. Kurt was a little younger than him and they often hung out together. Kurt tried to control the elements, but for some reason he just couldn't. He was the only Lemurian who couldn't, but he didn't really care too much about it. Then Kurt spoke up.

"What's going on around here. Your father and a lot of other old healers are wandering around making preparations for someone to leave. He asked me to come and see if you were awake. Do you have any idea what this is all about?"

Reven hesitated. No one had told him not to tell anyone. If he just left then someone would notice him gone. So I guess it would be okay to tell Kurt he was leaving.

"Uhh, Kurt. Sorry about the short notice but I will be leaving for a while."

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked. "And why so soon?"

"I'm going to sail to the main continent for a little while. I'm leaving before another storm arises."

"Why are you going to the main continent? That's a long way away. What will you be doing out there?"

"Look Kurt, my dad's sending me on some... family business." Reven said, carefully choosing his words. "And I must go alone. It will be dangerous... at sea, I mean."

"Oh..." said Kurt. "Sorry if I was prying."

"It's fine." Reven responded, then added. "When was the last time you saw my dad?"

"He was on his way to the sanctum, if I remember correctly. I'll find him and tell him your awake."

"Thanks. Go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute." Reven said,and Kurt walked of towards the sanctum. Reven went back to his room to grab his gear, when he found Shade sleeping on the bed again. Reven sighed.

"Get up already!" He yelled. "I can't have you loafing around the whole time! If we get into trouble then I'll need your help. Now get up!"

"Hey, you don't have to get all angry with me now." Shade said, now fully awake. "I was just taking a light doze."

"Light doze? You could have slept through another one of last nights thunderstorms."

"What thunderstorm?" Shade asked.

"See?" Reven said triumphantly, then continued. "Anyway, we need to get going. I'm all ready to go, are you?"

"I use what you use." Shade replied.

"Then lets go." He said.

Reven left his house behind. His father had said it would be an easy journey, but he still wasn't too sure. He didn't think he'd be home for a while. He decided he had one more thing to take care of. And he needed to do it completely alone. He looked down at Shade, who was walking along next to him. "Shade, go to the sanctum and meet dad. There's one thing left I have to do. Someone I have to visit."

Shade nodded. "I understand." He said. They knew each other so well that Shade knew exactly who he was going to visit. Reven turned down a different path and continued walking until he came upon a field. It was completely different from the crowded and lively city. This field was empty except for a rows of marble tombstones. He was going to visit his mother. He stood silently next to his mother's grave. She had taken ill a few years ago, and no one could figure out what was wrong, even his father. There was nothing to do but watch her slowly waste away. He remembered watching her die in his fathers arms.

Reven shook those memories from his head. He was not here to bring back those painful memories. He was here to say goodbye.

"Mom? I'm leaving now. The fate of the whole world is in my hands, can you believe it? I just wanted to say goodbye before I left, so... goodb..." Tears welled up in Reven's eyes,and he sank to his knees. He knew he couldn't say goodbye without crying. He just sat and shed his tears, until a hand rested itself on his shoulders.

"I miss her too, son. But I know if she were here she would be proud, just like me." Reven jumped up and hugged his father tightly. They embraced each other for the next few minutes, when Reven finally let go.

"Now I'm ready." He said. "Now I know what I must do."

"Good. Now come with me to the sanctum. We will discuss the rest of the plan with you there." His father said.

Reven and his father made their way through the streets of Lemuria, back to the cities sanctum. Once they arrived, they entered the same room as the night before. All of the representatives were present, as well as Shade who was sitting next to an empty seat. Reven sat in the seat, which turned out to be opposite to his father. Then his father began speaking.

"Once again, we are all present. I shall leave it to the Anagran representative to fill Reven in on the last details of our plan." When he finished, he sat down. Then the Anagran representative looked over at Reven and said;

"Four of the Sages among us have volunteered to complete the finishing stages of this plan to seal Alchemy away. Your job is to get the essence of the Four Elements from the four Elemental Lighthouses. We will provide you with four vessels to transport them in. All you need to do is reach the lighthouse aerie and transfer the beacons power into the vessel. It would be a simple task for an Adept of that same Element."

"I recommend that you start with the Mercury Lighthouse to the north. Seeing as you are a Mercury Adept, it would be a good place to start for you. I'm sure along the way you will meet other Adepts that will be willing to help you." His father said.

"Once you are finished, you must take the four vessels to Mt. Aleph, in Anagra. There the four of us sages will seal away Alchemy in the Ancient Sol Sanctum. But there is a problem. Once you remove an elemental essence from a lighthouse, you have taken that element's alchemic presence from the world. The other Elements will become unbalanced so you will need to hurry. Is everything clear?"

Reven repeated everything that the representative had just said. After that they all nodded.

"Now, Reven, the time for you departure has come." His father said. "We shall all meet at the docks."

Reven stood up and left the room, with Shade following behind him. Reven slowly walked down to the docks, getting one long, last look at Lemuria. He would miss the tall white buildings that made his home look so majestic. When he finally reached the dock he wasn't the only one there. Kurt was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Reven and Shade at the same time.

"I just came to see you off." Kurt replied. "Come back safe, okay. I'll see you around."

With that, Kurt left. It wasn't too long before all the representatives arrived. They gathered around the dock that led to Reven's boat. Then the Anagran representative stepped forward.

"Take these," He said. "These are the vessels you'll need to harbor the elemental essences." He handed Reven a Mythril sewn bag that contained four crystal clear orbs. Reven nodded and tied the bag to his belt. Then his father stepped forward.

"This is a gift from the King. He wishes you luck on your quest." He handed Reven a small square blue stone, that felt cold to hold. Reven could feel a strange aura around it. "That is a Frost Gem, as long as you hold it you have the power to freeze water solid. Now go, sail due north from here for about a day and a half. If you do you should come across the nation of Ankhol. Find a port and then travel far north to the Mercury Lighthouse."

Reven stared at his gift. Straight from the King, too. He clasped his hand around it. "Thank you all for your support. I will not fail you." He said, and stepped aboard the ship, along with Shade. Reven pulled his black crystal orb out of his pack, which he used to control his ship.

"Alright Shade," he said. "Let's go." He grabbed the helm and used his control of water to direct his ship to sea. He looked back and saw the council shrinking in the distance. He waved one last goodbye, then piloted the ship northward. Reven sailed the ship across the peaceful ocean, unable to contain his anxiety about the world he has yet to explore.

**Coming up next: Reven encounters other Adepts outside of Lemuria, but not in the way he expects...**


	3. Chapter 3: Disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, as it is plainly obvious, Camelot does. But I do own some of these characters.**

**The Third Chapter. A terrible storm arises and Reven is blown off course. He is saved by a mysterious stranger. What will happen to Reven now? Continue reading...**

Chapter 3

Reven was bored. He had been sailing all day long, and nothing had happened at all. This just might be as easy as dad said it would be, he thought. He just stood on the front of the deck and stared at the ocean ahead, occasionally making sure he was still heading north. He had told Shade to keep watch behind them in case anything came from behind. But Reven knew Shade was most likely sleeping.

Reven knew Shade was a Elemental Djini of Water. They had practiced battling together, and Shade had come in handy many times. If he called upon Shade, Shade would create an impenetrable shield around him, which could protect him from all damage. He couldn't attack while protected, but it gave him valuable time to heal himself or others. Then after Shade had finished his Elemental Power was boosted for a short while. His attacks would be more powerful and his healing could recover more serious wounds. After his boosted power wore off, Shade needed to rest. But once he was recharged, Reven could call on him again. Thats how Adepts with Djini, battled together. Reven considered himself very lucky to have met Shade. Not many Adepts had Djini.

"Uhh, Reven?" Shade asked. "We might have a problem back here."

But not that lucky.

"What is it now." Asked Reven. "It better not be another one of those "monster seagulls" again."

"No, Its a lot worse. You'd better come back here and look at this."

Reven left the helm and walked around to the back of the ship. There he saw Shade sitting and staring off into the distance. "What is is?" he said.

"Look." Was all that Shade said and he nodded his head in the direction he was looking. Reven turned his head to look. And stood transfixed at what he saw. In the distance was a gigantic storm cloud. It was the biggest he had ever seen. It looked exactly like the one from his dream. And it was headed right for them.

"At this rate it will hit us just before nightfall." Reven said. "We can either ride it out or go around it."

"I like the "go around it" idea." Shade said. "We should head west. We just might make it around the storm."

Reven nodded and walked back around to the front of the ship. This time Shade followed him up to the front. Reven grabbed the wheel and spun it left. The ship slowly obeyed his command and it began to turn to the left, heading west. They sailed for the next hour watching the storm grow closer on their left. Soon the sea became rougher and the waves became bigger. It was harder for Reven to keep control of the ship, but he continued westward. The storm continued closer.

"We're not going to make it." He told Shade. "We're going to hit the edge of the storm. Get inside the ship, I don't want you falling overboard. "

"No way," said Shade. "I'm not leaving you out here alone. What if _you_ fall overboard?"

"We don't have time to argue. Get inside... Now!" As if hearing his words the sky darkened as dark gray clouds formed overhead. The wind picked up and it started to rain. It was slow at first, then it began to pour down in sheets of rain. Lightning flashed and thunder followed, seconds later. The waves grew more violent, and Reven struggled with the controls. Shade was at his feet, trying to hide from the rain. They continued on this way for minutes, the lightning occasionally lighting up the area. Reven barely maintained his course. Until finally, Reven realized he no longer had control of the ship.

"Damn! The rudder's busted! " He yelled to Shade over the sound of the crashing waves and blowing wind. "We have to get to the cabin!"

Reven leaned down and picked Shade up. He started walking towards the door to the cabin of the ship, when the ship was hit on the side by a wave. The ship pitched to the side and he fell to the ground. He held tightly on to Shade as they slid towards the ships railing. The ship righted itself again and Reven tried to get to his feet, when the ship was hit again from the front. This time he slid toward the cabin door. As he passed he reached out and grabbed the frame. He held on until the ship was upright again. He stood up and opened the door. He turned around to look behind him and saw a huge wave headed straight for them. He threw himself inside and shut the door, just as the wave hit. Reven and Shade were violently thrown to the back of the room. Reven heard a thud, and his last motion was to grab Shade. And then he was lost in blackness.

***

Reven tasted sand. Lots and lots of sand. He opened his eyes. There was more sand. His mind refocused and he realized he was lying face down in the sand of a beach. He pushed himself up, and spit all the sand out of his mouth. He brushed the sand off his face and out of his hair. Now with his head cleared he tried to remember why he was here in the sand. The first thing that came back was the image of the the wave. The second thing to return was him being thrown to the ground and him grabbing...

"Shade!" He yelled, and turned over. A fierce pain shot through his right leg, and he winced.

"Easy there," said a voice. "I'm trying to fix your leg. You don't want it to hurt more do you?"

Reven looked up and saw the source of the voice. In front of him sat a red-headed boy, about his age, dressed in warriors clothes, and holding a roll of cloth that led from his hand to Reven's leg.

"Just let me finish wrapping it up and you'll be good." The boy said, and wrapped the cloth around Reven's leg a few more times. He pulled out a knife and cut the cloth off the roll. "There good as new. Just don't walk or run on it for a few hours."

Reven still felt some pain, so he reached his hand toward the wound and bandage.

"Don't touch it!" The boy said, but Reven wasn't going to.

"Ply." He mumbled. A few sparks of elemental energy fell from his hand to the wound and the pain dulled. "That's better."

The boy looked slightly surprised, but soon shook it off. "I figured you were an Adept."

Reven nodded. "Are you one as well?"

"I am." The boy said. "My name's Erick, if you'd like to know. I'm from the Northern Fire Clan, I'm sailing around trying to find a trade to bring back to my village. Then I found you and your friend on this beach. I saw that you where still alive. You had a nasty piece of wood in the back of your leg so I removed it and began bandaging it. Then you woke up."

"I'm Reven." He said. He had heard about the Northern Fire Clan. They were a clan of Adepts that controlled fire. "Thank you for the medical service. I'm from Lemuria. I'm on a quest to..." He stopped. He wasn't sure he should tell Erick about his quest. Erick seemed nice enough, but first he had to earn Reven's trust.

Suddenly, Reven panicked. His had flew to his side, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The mythril bag with the four orbs was still there. He needed at least those to complete his quest. Then another worry popped back into his head. "Where's Shade?" He asked.

"Oh, you mean the Djini that was with you? He's over there. Fever was looking after him." Erick pointed down the beach. Reven looked and saw the motionless form of Shade lying on the beach. Next to him was a creature, much like Shade himself. It was taller and stood upright, but still wasn't as tall as Reven himself. Reven guessed that was Fever, and by his red color, that he was a Mars Djini. Reven got ready to stand up, but Erick held him down.

"No, don't try walking on it yet. You might injure it more." Erick said. "Besides, theres nothing wrong with your Djini. He's just sleeping."

"Figures..." thought Reven, then he said. "So where am I. What nation am I in? Have I reached Ankhol yet?"

"Ankhol? Not even close. You're in Gondowan."

Once again Reven was in shock. Had the storm really blown him that far off course? He needed to get to Anknol to get to the Mercury Lighthouse, but if his memory served him correctly, the Venus Lighthouse was in Gondowan. If he could find a Venus Adept he could seal away the Venus Lighthouse, before he went to Mercury. But first he needed to find a city or port. He needed a ship.

"What's the nearest city or port?" Reven asked.

Erick thought. "I think the port town of Lalivero is a few miles north of here."

"I need to get there. If I just walk north following the beach..." Reven said.

"If you need a ride you can come with me on my ship." Again Erick pointed down the beach. On the sand sat a ship much like Reven's. He guess that it also used the control of the elements to use. "I was headed in to Lalivero anyway."

"I'd appreciate that." Said Reven. "Seeing as my ship is gone."

"Did you get hit by last nights storm?"

"'Hit' is an understatement. We were destroyed."

"Well your lucky to have lived. It might have something to do with the fact your a water Adept." Erick offered, then sat down next to Reven. "I can take you as far as Lalivero, then you're on your own. Sorry. I can't take you all the way to Ankhol. I don't have the time."

"How soon can we leave? My business is somewhat... urgent." Reven asked.

"We can leave in a few hours once your fit for walking. Your Psynergy should help with your leg."

"My what?"

"Psynergy. Your control over the elements." Erick said.

"I've never heard it called that before." Reven said, then looked at Erick. "I've never left Lemuria before." He added.

"I just left my home myself. All boys my age leave to find a craft to learn, then bring it back to the North."

Down the beach they heard a groan. Reven looked over and saw Shade get to his feet and shake his head. Then he said, "Why was I dreaming about water?"

Fever spoke for the first time. He had a eerily deep voice. "Maybe because you almost drowned. Or because your a Mercury Djini."

Shade looked up and saw Fever. "Well, haven't seen one of you in a while. Not that that's a bad thing or anything." Then he saw Reven and Erick. "Where'd you find these two?"

"Actually they found us. Out cold on the beach. This is Erick" Reven said, nodding to Erick. " I see you already know this one." And he nodded to Fever.

"I don't know this one. But I know his kind." He couldn't hide the distaste in his voice. Mars was his opposite element, and they didn't go well together.

"I have a name you know." Fever said. "It's Fever."

"Well, Fever, nice to meet you."

"Sure." Said Fever.

They continued to talk for a while. Reven was careful not to reveal anything about his quest. Soon Reven tried to stand up. He found he could walk without a considerable amount of pain. So the four of them walked down to Erick's ship and climbed about. It was much like Reven's. He could see how Erick used his "Psynergy" to control the ship. He left Shade to squabble with Fever, and joined Erick at the helm.

"Are you ready?" Erick asked.

"Yep." Reven said. "Let's go."

Erick guided the ship out to sea. They sailed near to the shore for about an hour, when Fever called out. "Lalivero sighted. Just up ahead."

Reven looked and saw the port town of Lalivero. There where ships docked in a big harbor. He could see shops lining the harbor as people tried to sell or barter with other merchants. Erick masterfully guided the ship to an open dock. He hopped off the side of the ship to the deck and tied it down. Reven released the anchor and it dropped to the harbor floor. The ship was now docked. Reven climbed down the side of the ship. Erick helped him to the bottom, then said;

"Let's go into town maybe you can find some help there." Erick said, then called back to the ship. "You two keep an eye on the ship. We're gonna go into town."

"Alright," said Fever.

"You're leaving me here with him?" They heard Shade say.

They ignored him, and walked toward the town.

**What surprises await Reven in Lalivero? And will he be able to find a new ship to get to the mercury lighthouse? Keep reading to find out.(Ok I had to update this chapter. I had trouble with the geography. Its fixed now.)(I sound like the Pokemon narrator).**

**If you like this story. Prove it by writing a critical review with plenty of nitpicks. (For all you Golden Sun fans, This story may or may not line up with the story told in the original golden sun. This is my own idea about how these forgotten events unfolded.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, as it is plainly obvious, Camelot does. But I do own some of these characters.**

**The Fourth Chapter. Reven has reached Lalivero, a busy port town in Gondowan, only to find a person in trouble. Will he help or leave them alone? Continue reading...**

Chapter 4

Reven stared at all the people. There were so many all around him. They were all talking so it was very loud. Fishermen were selling their catches and other merchants were selling what they had to offer. The port was busy, with all sorts of people, many of whom were Adepts. Reven and Erick took in the sites and sounds. They walked along until Erick pointed out a shop.

"I'm going to check this place out." He said. "This is always what I wanted to do."

Reven read the sign. "A Blacksmith?" He asked incredulously.

"When I left my village, they didn't have one. I figured if I learned then brought this trade home, I could bring more people to it."

"Does your village have a name?" Reven asked.

"It's Demos. It's where I have lived my entire life until his year. It's a nice village. One of the most popular villages up north. Other than Prox that is."

"I've heard my father speak of the people from Prox. I understand they're... different from us."

"Prox is the farthest city north. Over time the people have adapted to the temperatures there. Other than that they aren't much different."

They stepped inside the shop. The first thing Reven noticed was the heat. The shop was uncomfortably hot for Reven. Erick didn't seem to mind the heat at all, in fact he seemed to enjoy it. The second thing he noticed was the sound of metal striking metal. Erick walked to the back of the room. There was a man standing next to an anvil. He was hold a huge hammer in one hand, and a unfinished blade in the other. Standing next to him was a Mars Djini. Every few smacks of the hammer, he would hold the blade over the Djini, and it would breath fire on the blade making it turn a glowing orange color. Then he would begin smacking the blade again until it cooled. Erick just stood and watched. Reven couldn't see how this was so interesting.

"Erick are you just gonna watch, or are you gonna ask him if he can teach you."

"Watch." Was all Erick said and continued to stare at the incomplete sword. The smith still hadn't noticed the boys.

Reven rolled his eyes. He could be doing more constructive things elsewhere. "I'm gonna go look for a boat. Meet you at the ship later. Good luck with your... whatever it is."

"Yeah..." Said Erick still watching.

Reven hoped that had gotten through to him. He turned and walked out the door. He immediately felt better. He didn't like it that hot. He looked around. "Where can I find a boat?" He thought. He decided the best place to start would be at the docks. Except with all the shops around he couldn't remember which way the harbor was. He picked a direction and began walking. He would find it eventually. A little sight seeing couldn't hurt.

Apparently it could, for as soon as he walked around the corner he ran straight into another person, and they both fell to the ground. Reven shook off the fall and stood up. He looked and saw who he had run into. It was a girl. She had sandy blond hair that she had tied behind her head, except for the bangs which fell down to her pale blue eyes. She wore light clothes that told Reven she was a house girl. She was still on the ground. She looked dazed. Reven stopped staring at her and offered her his hand.

"I'm so sorry." He said. " I wasn't watching. I didn't see you coming."

She looked up at him, and took his hand. He pulled her up and he saw that she was just a little smaller than he was.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." Said Reven. "Really."

"Sorry again." She said. "I'd love to stay and talk but I have to go."

"Oh, okay." He said. "Before you go, can you tell me two things."

"Sure."

"Which way is the dock?" He asked.

"That way." She pointed the opposite direction that Reven had been heading. "What else do you need to know."

"What's your name?" He asked.

She stared at him. "Why would you want to know that?"

"I don't know I was just wondering. I thought we should introduce ourselves. My name's Reven." He said.

"Fine." She said. " I'm Silvia. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Reven said. It was the only thing he could think of to say. He cursed at himself for saying such a stupid line.

"Yeah, well, I really have got to go." She said, and she walked off.

"That was interesting." Thought Reven. The minute he met her he sensed something strange about her. But he couldn't figure out what it was. He began walking toward the docks then stopped. He sighed turned, turned around and walked in the other direction. He knew he was being nosy and obsessive but he had to find that girl again. He walked down the street he had seen her go down, keeping an eye out for her. He walked around for quite some time but he couldn't find her. He guessed she must have gone into a shop. He decided to give up and dismissed his strange feeling as something caused by the way she looked. He had turned himself around again and couldn't remember which way the dock was. He continued to walk down the street. He finally came out onto the docks and found Erick's boat. Erick wasn't there so Reven waited and talked with Shade and Fever. Apparently they had spent the whole time arguing whether is was going to rain or not.

"I still think it's going to rain." Shade said. "Just look at those clouds."

"Those clouds won't produce rain, they're not big enough." Fever responded.

Reven quickly got tired of the two Djini arguing. Erick still hadn't shown up so Reven decided to go look for him. He left the two still bickering. He walked back into the port town. He easily found the Blacksmith's shop and was about to open the door when it opened from the inside, and Erick stepped out. Erick's look of disappointment quickly changed to surprise.

"Oh, hey Reven," He said, sounding a little disappointed.

"How did it go?" Reven asked.

"Horrible. The only word that man knows is 'No'. I spent the whole time trying to convince him I am worthy of being his apprentice, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"That's too bad. I couldn't find a ship as well. Look let's get back to the boat before Shade and Fever kill each other over whether it will rain or not."

"Good idea." said Erick.

They began to head back to the boat. They were almost to the docks when Reven heard a voice from outside a shop.

"What do you want?" the voice said. Reven immediately recognized it as Silvia. He spun around. There he saw Silvia standing outside of a shop. In front of her were three fierce looking men, which Reven guessed were probably pirates. They had backed Silvia against a wall.

"It's okay, missy," the middle pirate said. "We just want you to come to our ship for a few minutes." The man had greasy hair, missing teeth and was uglier than anything Reven had ever seen.

"I said no." Silvia said. "Now go away."

"You seem to 'ave misunderstood me, missy." The pirate said. "I didn't ask."

The pirate reached out to grab her. Reven acted without thinking. He called upon his power and unleashed it.

"DOUSE!" yelled Reven. A torrent of water flooded over the pirates, as well as Silvia, and knocked the pirates to the ground.

"What the 'ell?" said one of the pirates. They got to their feet. And looked for the source of the water. Suddenly Reven jumped in between them, grabbed Silvia's arm and pulled her away from the pirates.

"Leave her alone, you filthy scum." He said.

The lead pirate grinned. "Wrong move, boy. You don't no who you just messed with." The three pirates all drew cutlasses off their belts. Reven figured he couldn't fight all three of them, not without Shade.

"Reven..." Erick said. "That wasn't a good idea."

"I think it was." Silvia said. "He just saved me from those disgusting pirates."

"We're not saved yet." Reven said. "Let's get out of here!"

He dodged a swing of a pirates sword. He grabbed Silvia's arm again and dragged her out of the way. They ran down the street, running from the pirates. Behind him he heard a whistle. Reven could only assume the pirate was calling for back up. They ran down to the end of the street. It was then Reven realized he was lost... again.

"They're over there!" He heard a voice call. Reven saw a few pirates in front of him spot them and begin running their way.

"This way," Silvia said, and dragged the two boys down a backstreet. They ducked in through the back door of a shop, and closed the door.

"We need to get back to the docks," Reven said, then asked Silvia. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." She said. "I'm more worried about you. What happened to you to make you do such a selfless thing?"

"Is it wrong to help other people?" He asked. "I just..."

Erick cut them off. "Uh-oh guys, we got trouble." He pointed to the front of the shop. Outside the window, were a few pirates looking around. Some of them where about to enter the shop. They ducked out the door again and made their way around the corner.

"The dock is that way." Silvia said. "If we head that way we might be able to make it."

"No," said Reven. "We need to get you to a safe place. Where do you live? Where is your home?"

Silvia looked away. "I have no home. I'm an orphan. I am used as a servant for one of the local lords." Then she looked Reven in the eyes. "Let me come with you. There's no one that will care if I am gone."

"First of all," Reven said. "I'm not sure we can take you with us. I am just following Erick until I can find a boat of my own. Plus you couldn't help me with my quest. I need..." He stopped.

Suddenly, Reven realized what his weird feeling was from before. "Wait a minute... Are you... an Adept?" he asked.

"A what?" She said, looking confused.

Erick jumped into the conversation. "I hate being the prophet of doom, but our friends seem to have caught up with us."

Pirates spilled in from around every street corner, until the three of them where completely surrounded by about twenty pirates. Reven tensed for battle.

The ugliest stepped forward. "Awlright boy, 'and over the girl. And we might let you live."

"Never." He said, and summoned his Psynergy.

**Can Reven fight off all the pirates? And is Silvia an Adept? Chapter 5 will reveal the answers. Coming soon. **

**If you like this story. Prove it by writing a critical review with plenty of nitpicks. If you don't like it, then tell me what you don't like about it in a review. We only get better by messing stuff up then trying again. (For all you Golden Sun fans, This story may or may not line up with the story told in the original golden sun. This is my own idea about how these forgotten events unfolded.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Crossroads

**Disclaimer:**

**Camelot...**

**Camelot!!!**

**Camelot.**

**Its only a model.**

**(Camelot owns Golden Sun, I don't.)**

**Finally Reven sees some action. He must fight for his life against the pirates, who are after Silvia, a strange girl that Reven encountered in the last chapter. Can he save her from the filthy pirates? Read then Review, because the more reviews I have, the more I want to write.**

Chapter 5

Reven concentrated on the lead pirate. If he took out their leader, then they would probably fall into disarray. They squared off, facing each other. The other pirates just stood around them, watching. He pulled Silvia behind him, placing her between himself and Erick.

"Stay behind me." He said. "Erick. Keep the other pirates off my back. This one's mine."

The pirate grinned a toothless smile, then lunged toward Reven. He dodged the pirate's cutlass, and shoved the pirate to the side with a kick. Reven was smaller and faster, which meant he could dodge easily. The pirate cursed and swung again. Reven ducked to the side and avoided the blade. Then he pointed his arm at the pirate.

"Douse." He said. Water burst from the air in front of the his hand and washed over the pirate, soaking him thoroughly. The pirate cursed again.

"You pathetic Adept!!!" He said. "Fight me like a man."

"You have your weapon. I have mine. Stop making excuses for why you can't fight."

The pirate yelled, and charged at Reven. He jumped to the side, but this time the pirate anticipated the move. The pirate struck out his sword at Reven, striking him in the arm. Reven managed to step aside, but the pirate had cut deep into his left arm. He grabbed the wound with his right hand and used his Psynergy to dull the pain. The pirate didn't stop his attack and swung again. Reven tried to back away but he slipped on the wet ground. He lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Got you now!" Said the pirate triumphantly.

Reven smiled. "Nope. I got you." Then he looked at the pirate's feet.

The pirate looked down. He was standing in a puddle of water. His smile faded.

"Frost!" Reven said. The air got cold in front of Reven. The puddle instantly froze over, encasing the pirate's feet in ice, but it didn't stop there. Ice began to climb up the pirates soaking wet clothes. After a few seconds the pirate was encased entirely in a thin layer of solid ice.

Reven stood up then looked at the other pirates. They were all staring at the frozen statue of their leader. Reven grinned. "Who's next?" He asked.

"Let's get outta here!" one of the pirates said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be frozen by dat freak!" said another.

Several of the pirates turned and ran, but a few stayed behind. They all had their own cutlasses drawn. Reven smiled again.

"That's not a good idea. You should concentrate on thawing your leader. He doesn't have too much longer."

The pirates hesitated, then dropped their cutlasses and ran to the pillar of ice. Reven sighed. That was close. He grabbed his arm and winced. Too close. Silvia and Erick walked over to him.

"Wow." Said Erick, watching the pirates trying to thaw the pillar. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My father taught me how to use my Psynergy. My friend and I would always fight together back in Lemuria."

"You're from Lemuria?" Silvia asked. "What are you doing out here in Lalivero?"

Reven decided it was time for them to know. He decided he could trust Erick and Silvia with his secret.

"Let's go back to the boat. I'll fill you in when we get there."

The three of them walked back to the harbor in silence. Reven wondered what Erick's reaction would be, seeing as Erick was an Adept. He wasn't to worried about Silvia's reaction because she wasn't an Adept. Then Reven remembered that feeling he got when he first met her. He would ask her again later. She might not even know that she was an Adept.

When they reached the ship, Reven was relieved to see that it wasn't on fire or flooded. In fact, it seemed Shade had fallen asleep and left Fever on watch. Reven kicked Shade awake, much to Shade's discomfort. They climbed aboard the ship and entered the cabin. Reven tied a cloth tight around his wound and used Psynergy to ease the pain. Then he sat down. Soon, they were all inside and sitting at the table.

"Why did we have to come back here for you to tell us why you're here?" Erick asked.

"Because my reason for being here is a secret. I don't want the wrong people to find out what I am doing."

"What is it exactly that you are doing, anyways?" Erick asked.

"I'm... sealing away Alchemy." Reven said quickly.

Erick stared at him. "Why would you want to do that?" he asked. "Alchemy is the source of our Psynergy! If you seal it away, we could lose our power!"

"Look," said Reven. "I was recruited by the representatives from the different nations to seal away Alchemy. Apparently there are too many people in this world who use Alchemy's power for evil purposes."

"Why would they recruit you?" Erick asked. "Why not someone else?"

"I was the most informed and available Adept at the time, so I was the easiest choice."

"I don't think my people would like Alchemy sealed away. We rely on the Mars Lighthouse to keep us warm from the cold."

"I agree with the healers." Reven said. "Alchemy is a threat. The Stone of Sages is close to being found. If someone finds it they will have enough power to destroy the world. Erick. I need your help. You have a ship. You are also a Mars Adept. I will need you if I am to put out the lighthouse beacons. Will you help me?"

Erick thought about what Reven had just said. After a few seconds he said, "I guess we can both benefit from working together. In our travels I might find somewhere to work."

Silvia, who had been quiet the entire time, spoke up. "Does this mean I can come with you guys?"

Reven looked at her. "Thank you for speaking up. Now that we have a vessel, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked curiously.

"Yourself. I felt something strange when we first met."

"What? Had you never felt pain before?" She said, remembering how they met.

"No, not that. I think..." said Reven. "That you are an Adept."

"I don't think so." She said immediately. "I have no powers like you. I can't control any element."

"Have you ever tried?" Erick asked.

"No."

"Okay." said Reven and he set down a glass of water in front of her.

"Thanks " she said, and picked up the glass to drink.

Reven sighed and took the glass from Silvia and put it back on the table. "That's not for drink. I was going to use this for a test. Here take this." He handed her his Frost Gem.

"Oh, It's cold." She said.

"Now, to see if you can use Psynergy." Reven said. "Use the gem to freeze the water. Any Adept can use Psynergy stones like this. Concentrate your energy with your mind through your hand. Draw upon the power of the gem, and say 'Frost'."

Silvia concentrated. She held the gem in one hand, and extended the other to the glass. "Frost." Reven watched and waited. Nothing happened. She concentrated more. Still nothing. She closed her eyes and only thought about the glass freezing. Suddenly, she felt something in her mind. It was small, but she felt a small tug of power in her mind. She mentally pushed on that power, and she felt her hand tingle. She opened her eyes. In front of her, the glass was still full of just water. Nothing had happened.

Reven frowned, then shrugged. "Maybe its to early to tell. You may not have Psynergy, but you're still welcome to come along with us."

"Really? Thank you so much." She said, then added, "Can I drink the water now?"

"Go ahead." Reven said. "I don't care."

She lifted the glass to her lips and sipped the water. She looked at the glass in surprise, and said, "Wow, this water's freezing cold."

Reven raised an eyebrow. "So maybe something did happen after all. Keep trying every now and then. I took me a while to learn Psynergy too."

Silvia went back to concentrating. Reven motioned for Erick to go outside with him. They stepped outside and began to talk.

"Alright Reven." said Erick. "Where do we go now?"

"Ankhol. Just north of there is the Mercury Lighthouse. That's our first stop."

Shade ambled over next to Reven. "Looks like rain." Reven looked up. Surprisingly, It did actually look like it might rain. Reven guessed Shade was happy that it was because of his argument with Fever.

"Do we need anything else before we leave?" Reven asked. "We need to be prepared."

"Come to think of it, I need to go get some supplies." Erick said. "There's a shop just over there. I'll be right back." Erick jumped off the boat onto the dock and walked to the store. Reven went back to the cabin to check on Silvia. She was sitting down and staring intensely at the glass. He looked and saw ice beginning to form on the top of the water. He looked back at Silvia. Beads of sweat rolled across her face as she concentrated.

"Silvia," He said. "Take it easy. There's no rush."

"Almost. Have. It." She said. Her hand quivered then dropped. No good. "I'm so close."

"Take your time. You'll get it."

"What kind of Adept do you think I am?" She asked.

"No idea."

"Well, I want to be a Mars Adept. Then I could burn all those pirates to..."

Reven cut her off. "That's nice. Well we're going to head to Ankhol. Then the Mercury Lighthouse. Is there anything else you need to do here?"

"Besides burn down this filthy town? Then no."

"Come on out. Erick went to get food and supplies. We can wait on the deck."

Reven and Silvia stepped outside. Reven leaned against the ships railing. Today had started bad, but ended nicely. He managed to find a boat, a Mars Adept and another unknown Adept. He was glad he had met Erick and especially Silvia. It would be nice to have a girl on the trip with them. Awkward, but nice. He saw Erick walking up the dock with a huge sack on his back. He threw it up to Reven and climbed up himself.

"Is all this food?" Reven asked incredulously.

"No, it's food, clothes for Silvia and armor for both of you."

"Where'd you get the money for this?"

"Let's just say our pirate friends weren't paying enough attention to their wallets."

"Smooth." Said Silvia. "I'll take all this. I'll cook something up for you guys. Just as a small thanks."

"You can cook?" said a voice behind them. It was Shade. He was staring at Silvia. She stared at Shade.

"Did it just speak?" She asked.

Shade looked offended. "I'm a_ he_ you know."

"Silvia, this is Shade," Reven said. "He's a Mercury Djini. Say hello."

"Does it bite?" She asked, still apparently unsettled by the talking creature.

"Only if you keep calling me 'it'." Shade said. "Anyway, back to food, what can you cook?"

"I'll show you." She walked into the cabin. Shade followed close behind, eager to see what was on the menu.

"Well then we had better be going." Erick said. "We can reach Ankhol by tonight if we leave now."

"What are we waiting for?" Reven asked. "Let's go."

Erick went to the helm and easily sailed the ship out to sea, just as rain began to fall from the sky.

**Reven now has companions; Erick, a Mars Adept and Silvia, an unknown Adept-in-training. They now sail for Ankhol, an advanced city much like Lemuria, built by powerful Earth Adepts. Reven's adventure continues....**

**If you like this story. Prove it by writing a critical review with plenty of nitpicks. If you don't like it, then tell me what you don't like about it in a review. We only get better by messing stuff up then trying again. (For all you Golden Sun fans, This story may or may not line up with the story told in the original golden sun. This is my own idea about how these forgotten events unfolded.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

**Disclaimer:**

**I own Golden Sun!!!**

…

**I never was any good a lying.**

**Camelot actually owns Golden Sun, I just wish I did.**

**Reven encounters a problem. He has no weapon of his own. His search takes him to Ankhol temple. There he can find a weapon that will work for him. Read. Then Review. Then Read some more(and Review some more).**

Chapter 6

Reven picked up yet another one. Still no good. It was too long. He set it back down. He couldn't find a weapon that would be good for him. They had been browsing the store all morning. Erick had found a huge ax. He liked the feel of it and had bought it. Even Silvia had found a weapon she liked. She bought a thin rapier, which unfortunately she couldn't use, but Reven had promised to teach her how to use it. They had arrived in Ankhol the night before. Erick had suggested that they should go shopping for weapons. Reven agreed but for some reason he couldn't find a single weapon in the entire store that was right for him.

"Did you try this mace?" Erick asked, holding up a giant mace. "It seems nice."

"Yes, I did." Reven said gloomily. "It's too big."

Silvia had left to go to the market to get food. All Erick had gotten was fish, and Silvia wanted more variety in her food. Still, she had made an amazing fish dinner the night before. Even Shade was impressed, and said he could easily forgive her for calling him 'it'.

"I guess I should just get this one." Reven said. He held up a longsword, which he had found to be not too bad. He paid the shopkeeper and sheathed the sword. They left the shop then walked to the market, hoping to find Silvia. She wasn't there so they walked back to the ship. Ankhol was a huge busy town, even bigger than Lemuria. They had a hard time finding the ship. After asking for directions twice, the found the docks. In the ship they found Silvia in the cabin at the table, trying to freeze the glass of water. All she could do was get the glass really cold.

"Keep trying." Reven advised. "The more you practice the easier it is to access your power."

"I noticed." She said. "It has gotten a bit easier."

Shade suddenly spoke up. "She is neither a fire nor water Adept. Neither I nor Fever can link with her. She still can call upon us, which confirms her as a Adept. If I had to guess I think she's a Wind Adept."

"A Jupiter Adept." She said. "That's interesting. I always liked the wind."

"Anyways we're about to set off for the mountains to the north, then its just a short trip to the Mercury Lighthouse. Make sure you pack enough." Erick said. Then remembered. "Oh, sorry guys."

Reven and Silvia had nothing to pack. Reven had lost everything with his boat. And Silvia didn't have anything to start out with.

"We'll pick that up on our way out of town." Erick said, then continued to pack.

Once they had finished, they left the cabin. Erick used his black orb to seal the door. Now the door could only be opened with the orb. That made sure no one else could steal the ship. They headed into town to find a clothes shop. Once they had found one, they went inside to buy clothes. Silvia was carefully choosing her clothes out while Reven grabbed anything that fit. Reven bought his clothes then shoved them into his pack. He walked toward Silvia, who was still choosing her outfit.

On his way over, he almost ran into another person. The person was a small old man. "Sorry, sir, I didn't see you there."

The old man looked at him through squinting eyes. "Travelers are ye?"

"Yes, we're just passing through." Reven said.

"Lookin' tae go to Ankhol Temple?" The old man gasped out.

"No..."

"Good." The old man said, seeming satisfied. "I'd 'ate to see more younguns like yerself die so early."

Reven was beginning to get creeped out by the old man. "Uh... what?"

"So many o' ye younguns go tae that there Temple unprepared." The man said to Reven. "Nae many o' ye e'er come back."

"What Temple?" Reven asked.

"Ye ne'er 'eard o' Ankhol Temple?" The old man spat.

"No..." Reven said again.

"'Tis a cursed Temple built long ago, by me ancestors. There are terrible stories o' how humans were sacrifices tae the gods. Now the spirits o' the dead haunt thae Temple, along with a terrible monster."

Reven really wasn't thrilled about this conversation, but he was somehow interested. "Why does anyone go there then?"

"Tales say that the greatest treasure in the world rests there. A weapon so great great it was said to 'ave been forged by gods."

Very interested. "Where is this Temple?" He asked.

"Why do ye want tae know?" The old man shot back.

"So... we... don't accidentally wander in there and die." Reven offered.

"Good idea, lad." The man said. "It's tae the north a little ways off the trade route."

"Thanks," Reven said. "We'll be sure to... avoid it."

"Good lad." The old man said. Then slowly ambled away. Reven waited for him to leave the shop, then walked over to Silvia, who was _still_ picking out clothes. She was holding two dresses. When she saw Reven, she held them up for him to see.

"Which one do you think would look better on me." She asked.

'Do I look like a fashion designer to you.' He thought, then said. "They both look... um... nice. Wait... Why do you need a dress anyways?"

"Hey, this is the first time I have ever been able to shop for myself. Give me a break." She scolded.

"Well only get what you need. We're almost out of the pirate's money." Reven said looking in his coin pouch. She took it out of his hands and walked over to the shops counter and bought her clothes, then carefully folded each one and placed it gently into her pack. She walked back over and handed him the empty coin pouch, then left the store.

"You're welcome." He said, then followed her out.

Erick was outside, waiting with Shade and Fever. When he saw them come out, he stood up.

"Finally!" He said. "I thought I was gonna have to wait all day for you. What took you so long."

"Well I was having an interesting conversation with a creepy old man. She was deciding how to waste the rest of our money."

"Well are we ready to go finally?" Erick asked. They both nodded. "Then let's leave."

They began walking north out of the city along the trade route that made its way across Anagra. The road was cut through a jungle. They walked for about an hour when Reven halted the march. "Break time," he said. "Get a drink. We have a lot more walking to do."

Silvia emptied her water pouch. It was hot and humid and they were all sweating like pigs. She sat down on a nearby log.

"I like... sailing better. Not as much... work." She said between breaths of air. Shade, who was sitting next to her, nodded.

Reven was about to tell them to get moving again when he spotted something in the jungle. He could barely make out the shape of a building between the trees.

"Hey, look at that." He said, pointing to the building.

"What is it?" Erick asked.

"From here it looks like a Temple." Shade said.

"Hey that could be the temple that the old man was talking about." Reven said.

"What temple? What old man?" Erick asked.

"I met an old man in the store. He told me of this temple. Supposedly there's a great treasure inside. Some kind of weapon. I think we should check it out. This may be a weapon I can use."

"I don't see why not." Erick said. "But why hasn't anyone else taken the weapon yet?"

"Supposedly the temple's haunted by ghosts and monsters. Those rumors keep people away."

"Haunted?" Silvia said. "By ghosts and monsters?"

"Yeah, but those are just rumors." Reven said. "To keep stupid travelers away."

"Do you want to check it out?" Erick asked, throwing Reven a doubtful look.

"Sure. What's the worst that could happen?"

"The rumors could be true, and we could all die slow gory deaths." Shade offered.

They began walking through the jungle to the temple. The closer they got the more of the temple they could see. It looked like a regular temple only there were crumbling statues of strange disfigured beasts all around the temple. When the reached the front they saw a statue which Reven assumed was the god they sacrificed to. It had three heads and looked like a giant dog. Cerberus. A temple to the guardian of the underworld.

"Okay, haunted or not, I'm scared." said Silvia.

"Stay close." Reven said, and grabbed her hand. Although he couldn't see her, Silvia turned pink.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

They stepped inside the building. It was dark inside.

"Hey Erick, how about some light?"

"Right, Flare." said Erick. They heard him fumbling around with something, then saw a burst of flame to their right, which lit up the entire room. Erick had lit up two torches, and handed one to Reven. The temple was one huge room, With an even larger statue of Cerberus in the middle and behind him was an altar.

Suddenly they heard a noise in the corner of the room. Silvia yelped and Reven and Erick both tensed. Erick readied his ax. They heard the sound of something moving closer. They could make out its silhouette from the torchlight. It was smaller, roundish and had pointy ears. It stepped out into the light. It was brown, had big beady eyes and was almost... cute. Then it spoke.

"Who dares disturbs my slumber?" Boomed its voice, echoing off of the walls around them. All three of them paled, but strangely Shade and Fever looked unimpressed.

"Well, its been a long time." Said Fever. "I never thought I'd see you again... Flint."

"Wow." The creature said. "How did you know it was me? Sorry I can't tell who you are."

"I knew it was you because you were always so obnoxious before. And apparently still are." Fever said.

"You're no fun." It said, then motioned towards Shade. "And which one's this?"

"That one's Shade. You know. The lazy one." Fever said.

"I'm not that lazy!" Shade protested.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Fever asked.

"I was about to ask the same of you."

"I asked first."

"I just sit here and wait for travelers to come along. Then freak them out with a little psynergy. Works every time. Well... Until you showed up."

Reven jumped in. "I hate to break up this delightful conversation, but we are on a time schedule. So who is this, Fever?"

"This is Flint. A Venus Djini. And also a incurable prankster."

"Oh he's so cute!" Silvia said, then walked over to the Djini. "You're a lot less scary than I thought."

"Why thank you." said Flint. "I just love compliments from cute Venus Adepts."

"Wait..." Said Silvia. "What did you just say?"

"I said I just love compliments."

"After that."

"From cute Venus Adepts."

"How do you know I'm a Venus Adept?"

"Because I'm a Venus Djini. We can easily tell Adepts of our own Element."

"Well that makes things easy." Erick said. "Silvia you're a Venus Adept."

"Wait." Said Flint. "She didn't know?"

"We knew she was an Adept, just not which kind." Reven said.

"Well then," Flint said. " If you all don't mind I'd like to tag along with you."

"Why?" Said Erick.

"To teach this nice young lady how to use Venus Psynergy." Flint declared. "I don't see anyone else capable of doing it."

Silvia looked as happy as anyone could be. She just learned that she was a Venus Adept and now she had a teacher. Then Reven frowned.

"So then all the stories about this place are false." Reven said in dismay.

"What stories?" Flint asked.

"The stories about the great weapon that was housed here."

"Oh, you must mean what's in there." The Djini nodded towards a door leading to another room. "You need a certain Psynergy to enter though. But I can let you in if you'd like."

"Sure." Reven said at such a great offer.

The Djini waddled over to the door. "Force." He said. A ghostly fist appeared in midair in front of the door, then shot forward and slammed into the door. The doors slowly opened. "Go ahead. Its all yours."

Reven stepped inside the room. It was completely empty, except for at the far end of the room, there was the weapon. Reven had expected a great ax or mace, but he was wrong. At the far end of the room hanging on the wall, was a sword. A longsword. He stared at it. It was so beautifully crafted he feared he would defile it by touching it. Below the sword was an inscription.

_Anaklusmos_

Reven stared in wonder. Then slowly reached out and grasped the sword. Immediately he felt a surge of strength. The hilt fit his hand perfectly and he raised the sword. He had found his weapon. He walked back to his friends outside, holding the sword in his hand.

"What is that?" Erick asked, gawking at the sword.

Reven held up the sword. "This is Anaklusmos."

"Nice sword." Said Silvia.

They decided to leave and were about to walk out when they heard a deep growl coming from the entrance. Erick held up his light to see. There in front of them stood a living three headed dog. Not a statue like the others. All three heads stared at them and growled. Reven drew Anaklusmos. Erick grabbed his ax. Silvia readied her rapier. All the dog's heads snarled and then it lunged at them.

**Finally the secret is revealed. Silvia is a **_**female**_** Venus Adept. Now all thats left is for them to find a Jupiter Adept. Reven got Anaklusmos. The legendary sword is now his to use, but first they must defeat a Cerberus. Want more? Keep reading. **

**If you like this story. Prove it by writing a critical review with plenty of nitpicks. If you don't like it, then tell me what you don't like about it in a review. We only get better by messing stuff up then trying again. (For all you Golden Sun fans, This story may or may not line up with the story told in the original golden sun. This is my own idea about how these forgotten events unfolded.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Progression

**Disclaimer:**

**All rights go to Camelot & Nintendo. They were the ones that came up with Golden Sun.**

Chapter 7

Reven grabbed Silvia and dived to the side. They fell to the ground just as the dog flew over their heads. Silvia hit the ground hard but Reven ducked and rolled. He popped up and readied Anaklusmos. Erick was next to him, already holding his ax. Shade and Fever were by their sides ready to be called upon in a moments notice. The dog was again in front of them. It got ready to lunge again, only this time Reven would be ready.

"Silvia. Get back. Erick and I will take care of this." Reven said.

"Okay." She said, and scurried behind him.

"Haha!" Said Flint. "Now I can show you the power of earth!"

The dog lunged. Reven sidestepped and swung. He caught the dog on its side, cutting into its flesh, leaving a trail of blood. Reven immediately noticed how easily he could swing the sword. The sword was perfect for him. The dog howled in rage, then turned and snarled at Reven. Then it leaped toward him. Erick dived in front of him.

"Too slow." Erick said, "Flare!"

A fiery blaze engulfed the dog and they heard it yelp. After a few seconds Reven started to relax, when suddenly the dog burst from the flames, and jumped directly at Erick. It smacked him in the chest and threw him to the ground. It slashed at Erick with its paw. Reven quickly lashed out with his sword. He sliced the dog again, drawing more blood. The dog backed off of Erick's body. Reven glanced down and saw that Erick had a big slash down his armor, but was fortunately not injured. The dog growled again. It took a few steps then sprang forward.

"I'll handle this." said Flint, appearing from nowhere. "Clay Spire."

A huge earthen spike rose from the ground; directly beneath the dog. The dog was impaled on the spike. It twitched once, then ceased to move. Reven looked over to check on Silvia. She was shaken, but otherwise unharmed. Reven helped Erick to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Reven asked Erick.

"Yes, but I'll need new armor." Erick said. Flint stood next to them admiring his handiwork until Erick grimly burnt the corpse. They exhaled, glad that the battle was over.

"That was easy." Said Shade. "Too easy." They turned to leave, just as two more of the monstrous dogs dropped in behind them.

Erick noticed them first. "Shit, two more."

Reven spun and saw them. They both turned toward him and growled. They crouched to lunge at him. Reven readied his weapon, then realized. They were after him. He had the weapon from the temple.

"Flint, get Silvia outside." He said. "They're after me. I have the sword. Erick. Fever. Take that one while I distract it, I'll finish this one."

"Why me?" Flint asked dismayed.

"Because the rest of us a going to be fighting." Reven hastily said, still watching the dogs.

Suddenly one of the dogs jumped. Reven dodged again. "Douse." Water splashed over the dog, knocking it back into the big statue of Cerberus. The attack left puddles of water on the ground. Reven new he could use those later. It made it much easier to use some of his Psynergy. Reven ducked under the other dogs lunge. It turned around and readied to dive again.

Erick flew out of nowhere at the dog. He was holding his ax high above his head. The ax was ablaze with fire and power. Erick had called upon Fever. Erick smashed his ax down on the dog, cleaving it's leg off. The dog fell to the ground bleeding.

"Eruption!" Erick called. Reven watched as Erick disintegrated the body of the dog in an intense blast of fire. Reven didn't know if he should be impressed or disgusted. Erick was an amazing fighter. Reven was staring at the place where the dog used to be when suddenly he heard a growl behind him. He had forgotten the other dog.

He spun around and called upon Shade, just at the last second. A watery barrier appeared in front of him and the flying dog smacked into it. Shade was sitting next to him, looking annoyed.

"You need to pay more attention to your own battles." He said. "You almost got eaten."

"You were watching him too." Reven shot back. "Now get ready. This one's all mine."

The monster was prowling outside the shield, waiting for an opening. Reven sheathed his weapon and readied his Psynergy. He began walking. Shade, and the shield, followed him. He positioned himself with the dog on the opposite side of one of his water puddles. The dog stopped and waited. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Erick watching the exchange. Not fighting, but able to quickly aid Reven.

"Now!" Said Reven. The shield dissipated. Reven felt a surge of power. Instantly the dog leaped at Reven.

"Cool!" Spikes shot up from the water. The dog was sliced and cut all over by the multiple spikes, then fell limp to the ground and bled. Reven relaxed again. That was intense. Suddenly, to Reven's surprise, the dead dog turned a stony gray color, then crumbled to dust. He guessed that that's what monsters did after being killed. The other two hadn't done it because Erick had roasted them. It was then that Reven realized how much his previous wounds hurt. The fighting has caused the one on his leg to begin to bleed again. He gave it a ply and the pain lifted. Then he spoke up;

"Not bad." Reven said, turning to Erick. "You're a good fighter."

"Thanks. I've had a lot of practice."

"You guys okay?" Said a voice coming from the entrance. Silvia was calling them from just outside.

"We're okay!" Shouted Reven. "We'll be right out."

Reven and Erick, with exhausted Djini in tow, made their way out of the temple. Reven walked over to Silvia.

"Well that was fun." He said.

"Easy for you to say." Said Silvia. "I had to sit out here and do nothing while you and Erick fight all the enemies."

"Hey, you'll be able to fight soon enough. With my sword training and Flint's Psynergy lessons, you'll be a great fighter in no time."

"You think so?"

"Sure." Said Erick. "That's how I learned it."

"Thanks." Said Silvia, glad that her friends had more confidence in her than she did in herself.

Shade interrupted. "This has been such a nice side trip, but shouldn't we continue heading for the Mercury Lighthouse."

Reven knew Shade was right. It was beginning to get dark and if they were going to make it to the lighthouse they needed to keep moving. It would still take them a few more days. "Alright. Let's get moving."

They left the temple behind and found the path again. The continued to walk along it. Silvia was filling Flint in on the details of the journey. He was impressed that someone was actually going to seal Alchemy away. They finally set up camp just off the road about an hour after dark. They had just reached the base of the mountains. Silvia was so tired she just fell to the ground. Erick easily started a small fire to keep them warm. Reven tended his multiple wounds. It was all thanks to his Psynergy that he could fight with those injuries. They were healing fast, so Reven gave them an extra ply. Erick laid out his bedroll and sat down. Reven and Silvia did the same.

"What a long and thrilling day," said Silvia. Then she yawned. "This is much better than being a servant. But now I'm really tired."

"Me too," Reven said. Then added, "Silvia, how long had you been a servant?"

She stared into the fire. "All my life." She said quietly.

"Wow." Erick said. "That must have been hard."

"It was. I'm very lucky you two showed up when you did. I was about to be old enough to become another one of the master's 'personal' servants, if you know what I mean."

"Just in time." Reven said, disgusted at the thought of what would of happened had he not taken interest in her.

"What about you, Erick?" Silvia said, steering the conversation away from her. "How long had you been at sea?"

"Two weeks. Lalivero was my second major stop. Besides my discovery of Reven that is. I had to sail down the entire west coast of the main continent. Near the middle I picked up the Kimbombo river, and sailed across the continent from there. I stayed in Poseidos for a few days. I visited their huge Shrine. Then I sailed to Lalivero."

"Neat." She said. Then turned to Reven. "And you?"

"I left Lemuria three days ago. Got caught by a storm, lost my ship and ended up on a beach. That's where Erick found me."

"Short, but exciting." She said. "Well, I need to rest. Good night, boys." She lay back on her bedroll and closed her eyes.

"I think we should follow her example." Erick said. "Don't worry about taking a watch. I'm a light sleeper. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Reven nodded. Then laid back himself. The stared through the trees at the night sky and wondered if he really could complete his task. Then he remembered that he would have Silvia and Erick at his back. It was a very comforting thought, and made him feel much better. With that thought he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

***

Reven awoke suddenly. He was staring up at the sky. It was still dark but the sky was a lighter shade of purple. The dawn was coming. He forced himself up. The fire had gone out long ago, and there was nothing but ash left in the small circle of rocks. Erick and Silvia still slept next to him. The three Djini where curled up in one way or another by the remains of the fire. Reven decided to let them sleep. He grabbed his cloak and quietly left the camp.

He found a nearby river. He took of his leather boots and woolen socks, sat down on the riverbank and let his feet dangle in the river. It was a pleasant feeling, which refreshed Reven. He leaned down and gave his leg wound another ply. It was mostly healed thanks to his ply. The cut on his arm was diminishing rapidly as well. He stared at the water and wondered once again if he was the right person for the job.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rustle in a bush behind him. He sprang from the bank and reached to his belt; only to find empty air. _Damn, _He thought. _I left my sword at camp. Psynergy will have to do._

"Douse." He said, and a blast of water shot into the bushes. He heard a muffled squeak, then a soaking wet Silvia walked out of the bush.

"That'll wake you up." She said, then looked at Reven. "Thanks a lot."

Reven relaxed, then apologized. "Sorry, I didn't see you there... again. Here take this." Reven removed his cloak and wrapped it around her. "I don't want you to catch cold."

"Must you always cause me some sort of pain whenever we meet." Silvia said. "But thanks anyways. What were you doing out here?"

"Just soaking my feet in the river. It helps soothe me and helps me think."

"May I join you?"

"Fine with me." Reven sat back down and put his feet back into the water. Silvia sat down next to him. She removed her footwear and stuck her feet in the water.

"It's a little cold." She said. "But not too bad." She scooted closer to him. "But I'm still cold." Reven rolled his eyes. He knew when some people need attention.

"Alright, fine." He said, and put his arm around her. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulders. Reven didn't mind at all. They sat there for a while. Reven told her stories about Lemuria, what it was like to grow up there.

"Is it really so beautiful?" She asked... again.

"Yes, it is." Then he sighed. " If you want I could show it to you one day."

"That would be nice. Promise?"

"I promise." Reven knew that she just wanted to stay with him longer. He thought he could put up with her for just a bit longer. Erick eventually found them talking by the river, and told them to stop lolly gaging and get ready to leave. They left the river and made their way back to the camp, where they packed and got ready to leave.

**Reven has found more than one thing thats really valuable to him. Will this help Reven with his confidence issues or will Silvia end up to a liability for him as they continue on to the Mercury Lighthouse. Please continue to read (with a little more reviewing in there). **

**If you like this story. Prove it by writing an insanely critical review. If you don't like it, then tell me what you don't like about it in a review. We only get better by messing stuff up then trying again. So unless you tell me whats wrong I'll assume its perfect. (For all you Golden Sun fans, This story may or may not line up with the story told in the original golden sun. This is my own idea about how these forgotten events unfolded. Also remember this is Ancient Weyard. Remember the map King Hydros shows Felix and company in TLA.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Resolution

**Disclaimer: Camelot is the rightful and destined owner of Golden Sun.**

** Reven continues to Mercury Lighthouse. After crossing the mountains, our heroes (and heroine) arrive in ancient Altin a city built into the mountain. What will happen there? Read then Review... please.**

Chapter 8

"Just a bit farther." Reven said. "We're almost there."

"To Mercury Lighthouse?" Silvia asked hopefully.

Reven laughed. "No, to the top of the mountain."

He climbed the last few steps. And looked out over the land. It was a breathtaking sight. He could see for miles in all directions. In front of them he could see more mountains. Behind them he could see all the way to the Eastern Sea. They had been walking all morning up the side of the mountain. Erick was at the top sitting and waiting for them to catch up.

"If I had kept on going I would be in Altin right now." Erick said. "You two are way to slow. At this rate we wont make it to Mercury Lighthouse in a month."

"It's not like were in a hurry at this point. Once we put out the first beacon, we need to hurry. But until then, let's go easy while it still is."

Erick shrugged, then pointed. "There it is."

Reven looked. Down at the bottom of the mountain was a vast city. Upon closer examination, Reven realized that he could only see half the city. He other half was _inside_ the mountain. Reven was eager to see the city up close. He looked back, just as Silvia reached the top.

"Break... Time..." She said, gasping for air. Then she sat down. "It's so hard to breathe up here."

"That's because we're so high up." Erick said. "There isn't as much air up here."

"Whatever." She said, then took a huge swig of her water.

Reven sat down as well and drank his own water. It was warm so he used his Psynergy to cool it down. Before Silvia could drink anymore, he did the same to hers. She thanked him then drank the rest. Reven announced they would stay for five more minutes then continue down the mountain. The five minutes passed and they continued onward. The closer they got, the more of the the city Reven could see. It was very big, but it was beautiful at the same time. It was like a fortress. It had tall walls going all the way around the city and Reven could see large stone buildings inside the walls.

They reached the main gate late in the afternoon, and entered the city right before they closed the doors for the night.

"Well that was close." Reven said. "We almost didn't make it."

"We wouldn't of had this problem if you weren't so slow." Erick responded. "Anyways let's go find an inn."

Reven asked the gate's guard for directions. "Excuse me. Which way it the towns inn?"

The guard eyed him suspiciously. "A why would you want to know that?" The guard said. He was a small man, smaller than Reven. He was a little round and had a long beard.

"Uhh... So we can sleep inside for the night."

"Outsiders..." The man said. "Its just up the road. Can't miss it. Though you might not get a bed."

"Why not?"

"The poor innkeeper and his wife just got robbed of all the money they have. They might have closed down the shop already."

"That's terrible!" Said Silvia, who was listening in. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Thieves, Bandits, Robbers... Any of the lot. Worthless scum. There have been a lot of incidents like this around lately. We haven't caught the thieves leaving the town yet, so they're probably still around." The guard said. "Just last week our weapon seller was robbed of his finest swords."

"Hmmm..." Reven said, "But anyways, Thank you, sir." And he led them up the street.

* * *

Reven immediately spotted the inn. It was because of the giant CLOSED sign out front. They walked up to the sign to read it in detail.

CLOSED

"The inn is temporarily closed for business. We apologize for the inconvenience."

"Well, It looks like we're sleeping outside again tonight." Said Erick, shifting the pack on his shoulder. "Let's go find some ground soft enough to lie down on."

Everyone but Reven started to walk away. He stared at the door to the building then knocked.

"What are you doing?" Shade asked. "It says they're closed."

"I know."

The door opened. A tall man stood in the door way. He looked at Reven and said,"Sorry the inn is closed. Can't you read the sign?"

"Sorry to bother you. I heard what happened and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help." Reven told the man.

The man gave a slight smile then shook his head. "Sorry kid. Unless you can preform miracles then you can't help us."

"But there must be something I can do." Reven pressed.

The man stared at him again. "Determined are you? Fine. You can help by finding the robbers that stole my money."

"Thank you," said Reven. "I'll bring your money back. All of it."

"Sure, kid." The man said, then closed the door. Reven looked back at the rest of his group. They gave him strange looks. He frowned.

"Hey, these people need help." Reven started.

"Reven, everyone needs help. If we stopped to help every person that needed it, we wouldn't reach Mercury Lighthouse until next year." Erick said.

"Well I already told the man we'd help. Plus I'm the leader of this quest."

Erick sighed. "Remind me why we made you the leader."

"Anyway, I think we should check the sword shop. Apparently he also got robbed. He could tell us more about the robbers."

"I'm more worried about finding somewhere to sleep." Shade said.

The group walked further into town. There wasn't much to see. Unlike the outside the inside was pretty boring. They finally found the weapon shop closer to the mountains. It turned out the shop was also an armor and medical supply shop. It was still open, so Reven and company stepped inside.

The first thing Reven heard was a curse. He saw a man talking to what appeared to be the weapon shop owner. The two were arguing over by a table. Then man was tall, had sandy colored hair and a very irritated face.

"What the hell do you mean you have no decent weapons?" The man spat out.

"We have none, because our stock of weapons is experiencing a shortage." The shopkeeper said. "If you would like I could fix up an older blade of yours, but besides that I can't help you."

"I shouldn't have come to this dump." The other man mumbled. "Feridan won't be happy." Then the man stormed out of the shop, knocking into Reven as he passed.

The shopkeeper shook his head, then looked at Reven. "Sorry you had to see that kid."

"It's okay." Reven said, then he stepped into the room. He held the door for the rest of his friends as walked in. At another table sat a woman drinking some kind of herbal tea. Reven turned his attention back to the shopkeeper. "I heard you are having some trouble."

"Disaster is a better word for it." The man said. "Without my weapons I can't make money. I'll go under for sure."

"Well I think we can help." Reven said.

"How's that?" The man said sceptically.

"Well we're looking for the robbers that stole from the inn. I can assume that they also stole your merchandise as well. Also the thieves haven't been caught leaving the city so they must still be here." Reven said with confidence.

The man sighed. "Sorry kid, I already know all that stuff. I've even searched the whole town twice over and haven't found the thieves or my swords. I guess I'll just stay open until I run out of money."

The lady sitting at the other table spoke up. "Are you travelers?" She asked.

Erick answered before Reven could say anything. "Yes! We are. And we need to be traveling soon."

"Since the inn is closed you probably have nowhere to sleep." She said. "Tell you what. You look like nice children and there are some extra beds upstairs. I'd be happy to lend them to you for a night."

"Really?" Silvia said. "It'd be nice to sleep on a bed again. Thank you... uhh..."

"Delia. I'm the owner of the herb shop."

"Anyways," the man said. "I appreciate the offer, but there's not much else to be done."

Reven was disappointed. Maybe Erick was right and the should just leave people alone. He turned to Delia. "Where are those rooms you were talking about?"

Delia led them up the stairs and to the room. They thanked her again then shut the door. The room had a window, a small desk and two beds. Silvia immediately jumped on one of them and Flint followed. Reven and Erick looked at each other.

"You take it Reven." Erick said. "You deserve it."

"No, you take it." Said Reven. "I insist. The floor looks more comfortable anyways."

"Don't go all macho on me. Take the bed."

"No, a leader must always sacrifice pleasure for his followers."

"Follower? I'm anything but a...."

"Or...." Silvia said in a sweet voice. "Reven could sleep with me?"

* * *

The floor wasn't as comfortable as it looked. Reven had stacked their bedrolls to make a cushion, but it was still as uncomfortable as hell. He had a hard time falling asleep, but when he did he didn't enjoy it.

He was standing at the top of a tower. A huge tower. He could see for miles and miles in every direction. Ocean to the north. Tundra to the south. In front of him was a huge spinning blue orb. He could feel the power flowing from it. It filled his body with limitless energy. He stood there soaking in all the incredible senses. Suddenly the ground shook and he fell to the ground. Storm clouds surrounded the tower and the sky darkened. The orb in front of him began to turn a blood red color. Then he heard a deep voice say, "You're too late Reven. Hahahaha!!" The laughter faded. Then the orb turned black and shattered into thousands of fragments. Behind it he saw Silvia slowly backing away. She had a look of pure terror on her face, like she was scared of something in front of her. She was backing closer and closer to the edge. "Silvia! Watch out!" He yelled, but she didn't hear. She took one more step back and fell, screaming. "NO!!" yelled Reven. He tried to run after her but his legs were like iron and he couldn't move. He looked up just as a lighting flashed over head.

Reven opened his eyes. He was breathing hard and his heart was pumping like mad. Once he had calmed down he sat up. It was still dark and still night. Reven stood up and quietly left the room. He was about to walk downstairs when he hear a voice coming from below. It wasn't the shopkeeper or Delia. Reven listened carefully and heard two voices.

"Hey," said the first voice. "This stuff is pretty light. We should have taken it while we were grabbing all the weapons."

"Right, that would have been easier." Another voice said. "Now hurry up we need to move."

_Robbers!_ Reven thought. He needed to act quickly. He didn't have his sword so he would have to rely on his Psynergy. He took a deep breath then silently walked down the steps.

**Reven is about to confront the robbers that had been stealing from the people of Altin. What will Reven do? And what is with his mysterious dream? Keep reading (and reviewing) to find out.**

**If you like this story. Prove it by writing an insanely critical review. If you don't like it, then tell me what you don't like about it in a review. We only get better by messing stuff up then trying again. So unless you tell me whats wrong I'll assume its perfect and better than yours. (For all you Golden Sun fans, This story may or may not line up with the story told in the original golden sun. This is my own idea about how these forgotten events unfolded. Also remember this is Ancient Weyard. Remember the map King Hydros shows Felix and company in TLA.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Priorities

**Disclaimer: Camelot owns Golden Sun. I could never invent something that awesome.**

**Reven is ready to respond to a raid by robbers. He has a chance to catch the thieves that are plaguing the city of Altin. Read and Review.**

Chapter 9

Reven slowly stepped down the steps, making sure not to make a sound. He could hear the thieves talking quietly. He was trying to work a plan out in his head. So far he was drawing up a blank. So he decided to just mess with the thieves. The thieves were delivering boxes from the herb shop counter over to the one window at the back of the shop. Moonlight was shining in through the window giving the thieves light to see.

First Reven slipped over to the front door. He froze the handle solid so it couldn't be opened. Next he slipped behind the weapon counter which was in reach of the window. He waited until the thieves were turned around and began.

"Frost," he whispered under his breath. Ice slowly spread over the floor until there was a he patch of ice directly underneath one of the thieves. The man picked up a box, turned and took a step. The man slipped, and with a cry, fell backwards. He threw the box across the room and it smashed against the wall. The racket was so loud, the other thief turned around and cursed. Reven jumped up, shut the window and froze it shut. The room was plunged into complete darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked the man on the floor.

"Quiet!" Hissed the other. "Someone's there."

Reven froze. He heard a sword being drawn. And footstep drew closer.

"Where did all this ice come from?" Asked the guy again.

"Shut. Up." The other said. This time the voice was right next to Reven. Reven backed away slowly when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear right at that moment.

"Reven? Was that you?"

Silvia's voice flew into the room from the direction of the stairs. He heard the thief stop and turn towards the voice. Then he started to move towards Silvia.

"Reven? Is that you?"

Reven couldn't wait any longer. He stood up, pointed his arm in the direction of the footsteps and yelled; "Douse!"

Water splashed forward. "Silvia, get out of..." He began to say, when suddenly he felt the cold sliver of a knife at his throat. He heard Silvia's footsteps dashing up the steps.

"Don't even think about it water boy." Reven had forgotten about the other man, who was now holding a dagger to his neck. A light came on as the other thief lit a torch. The thief walked over and looked at Reven. The other robber grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back then lowered the knife.

"Well what have we here?" The thief asked. "A nosy little water adept."

Just then Silvia came back down the steps with Erick, the weapons shopkeeper and Djnni in tow. They carried light of their own, which lit up the room. She had her rapier drawn and ready, and Erick had his ax and holding Anaklusmos in his other hand.

The thief smiled. "Well, It looks like some more adepts have joined our company. They seem as though they'd like their friend back." He said nonchalantly. "Of course we'll give him back. Although not in one piece. That is unless you let us leave."

"Let me go." Said Reven, struggling against the man's grip. The man held the dagger to his throat again.

Erick and Silvia lowered their weapons. Erick slowly walked to the front door and grabbed the handle. Reven watched as he melted the ice, then opened the door and stepped back.

"Go ahead." Erick said. "The door's open."

The first thief ran through the door. The other, still holding Reven in a death grip, slowly backed out the door. He paused then shoved Reven back into the room. Reven fell to the ground and the thief grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut.

"Go after them!" Reven shouted, struggling to get up. "We can't let them get away!"

Erick dived for the door and swung it open. It was dark outside except for the light of the moon, and the streets were silent. Reven, Erick, Silvia and all the Djnni rushed outside.

"Shade, you come with me," ordered Reven. "Erick and Fever, head for the town's entrance. Look everywhere for them. Don't let them leave the city. If we can find them we'll be able to return all of the stolen goods."

"Right." Erick said. "Oh don't forget this." And he handed Reven Anaklusmos.

"What about us?" Silvia said, motioning to herself and Flint.

"Please, stay here." He said. "Flint keep Silvia safe."

Silvia looked disappointed, but she nodded in assent. Flint, however, was hysterical.

"WHAT? Stay put? Keep her safe? From what?" Flint bellowed.

"There's no time to argue! Please, just wait."

He turned and ran up the street in the direction of the mountain. Erick had already headed for the gate. As he ran, the eerie shadow of the loomed closer. He eventually came to a giant gate in the side of the mountain. It appeared to be a shrine to some eastern sea god. For some reason the small door was ajar. Reven's curiosity overcame him and he opened the door. The inside was huge. Tall marble columns and sculpted reliefs were on the walls, and in the center were six small statues of a strange water beast. At the end of the room there was one larger one standing taller than the rest.

"Those are the Guardians of Altin," said a voice from behind Reven.

Reven spun around and unsheathed Anaklusmos. There at the door was the silhouette of a man, the pale moonlight casting his shadow on the ground. Reven could see, as the man limped in, that the man was tall and his hair was flaming red, like Erick. He looked similar to the man that had shoved him in the weapon shop. Reven could immediately tell that he was a Mars adept. One, because of his red hair and, two, because there was a Mars Djnni at his side.

"Be careful," Shade said. "He's an adept."

"Who are you?" Reven asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a very rude way to greet a stranger. But it is no matter." The man said. "My name is Feridan. And I'm here for the same reason you are... Reven."

"Uh-oh. He knows your name." Shade said. "That isn't a good sign."

Feridan smiled. "It's okay, I just heard the noise in the weapon shop, and came over to see what was wrong. I got your name from the Venus Adept in there. I came to help."

"Why?" Reven quickly shot back.

"Still not too trusting, eh?" Well because these thieves stole some weapons that my friend an I were going to purchase from that shopkeeper. If we can catch these thieves we can buy the weapons and leave."

Reven relaxed, but only a little. "I think the thieves came through here." He said, then walked further into the temple looking for anywhere that the thieves could have gone, yet keeping an eye on Feridan. When he was far enough from Feridan he whispered to Shade. "Who's the Djinni?"

"How should I know?" He answered. "You of all people should know we can't tell each other apart."

The further Reven walked into the room the darker it became. Suddenly a light burned on behind him. Feridan had lit two torches, and handed one to Reven. He grabbed it and held it up to look around. The flickering light cast moving shadows on the walls. Then Feridan spoke up.

"Over there," he said, pointing to the opposite wall. Reven looked and saw half of a small door, next to the big statue. It was hidden behind a tall crate. He walked over to it and with the help of Feridan pushed the crate aside. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door. In the dim firelight of his torch he saw a spiraling set of steps winding out of sight below.

"I'll go first," Feridan said. Holding his torch in front of him he slowly descended the steps, his Djnni following. Reven quickly followed shortly after with shade right behind him. The staircase led them downward until they finally came to a dark corridor.

"It's a mine shaft," said Feridan. "But I didn't know they went this far underneath Altin."

"But which way did they go?" Reven said, looking both ways.

"That way." Said the unknown Mars Djnni. "They're just down that way."

"How do _you _know?" Shade said. "And by the way, which one are _you_."

"_I _am Core. And _I_ can hear them."

They all immediately fell silent. Sure enough they could hear a small sound coming from the direction, that Core had pointed out. They quickly, yet silently, ran in the direction of the sound. Ahead they saw light coming from an room at the end of the hallway. Just before reaching it they put out their torches. When they reached the room they stayed just out of sight in the doorway.

Reven peered into the room. It was lit by one torch. There was a mine cart in the center on it's track, which led to another exit at the back of the cave. There were three men inside the room, two were the thieves from the shop, the third Reven didn't recognize. Then one spoke.

"I told you we should have left yesterday, but you said we should go back and rob the herb shop." Said the man Reven didn't recognize.

"We almost got away with it, too,"said the man Reven did recognize as the man who had held the knife to his throat. "If it hadn't been for that pesky water brat!"

"Just hurry up!" The last man said, the other thief from the shop. "We can leave now out of this mine shaft. It leads straight to the Goma Range."

Feridan motioned to Reven, then mouthed, 'Block their exits.' Then he held up three fingers. Then he dropped one down. Reven realized it was a countdown and got ready for action. Two fingers down. He readied Shade. The last finger dropped.

Reven and Feridan jumped into the room. The thieves recoiled, surprised by their sudden appearance, then they ran for the exit behind them.

"No you don't!" Reven yelled, and pointed his arm at the cave's exit. "Cool!" Icy spike shot up from the ground in front of the thieves. They stopped and turned around in a panic.

"Pathetic. They didn't even try to fight." Feridan said to himself and held out his hand. "Heat Wave!" Fire blasted from his palm straight at the thieves. At the last second it swerved around them forming a fiery barrier around them. The thieves screamed in pain or fright. Reven couldn't tell. They fell to their knees and their eyes rolled up into their heads, and then they slumped to the ground. The battle was over as soon as it had started. The flames dissipated and Reven stared in shock at the bodies.

"Are they... dead?" Reven asked.

"Unfortunately, they are just unconscious." Feridan said. "The shock and intense change in temperature made them blackout."

They tied up the thieves and lined them up against the wall. Reven decided to go back to the shop to get help, while Feridan sorted out the stolen goods. He ran back up the steps, through the shrine and back to the shop. When he arrived he found Erick and Silvia waiting for him to return. He filled in his friends on the events that had transpired in his absence. Silvia mentioned that Feridan had stopped by to see what the commotion was, then after learning where Reven had gone, left to go after him. They had woken the shopkeeper and told him about what had happened. They then left to go back to the cave along with the shopkeeper. It took them, with Feridan, an hour and a half to get all the stolen goods back to the weapon shop. By the time they got it all back to the shop the sun was just rising. The three bid Feridan goodbye and returned to their room to retire.

They awoke just after noon later that day. They got dressed and walked down the steps. Both the weapon shop and the medicine shop were open. The shopkeeper looked happy to have his goods returned, and he was in deep conversation with Feridan, and his friend, who Reven recognized as the man who had so impolitely shoved him out of the way in his attempt to leave this very shop. Feridan's friend still didn't look too happy. Then Feridan noticed Reven.

"Ah, Good Afternoon, Reven." Feridan said cheerily. "Or should I say Good Morning!"

Feridan laughed at his own joke, while his friend just stood there looking grumpy.

Reven walked over to them. "I never got to thank you for the help last night." Reven said.

"It's alright," said Feridan, then he turned to his friend. "I don't believe you have met my friend Reven. Septimus this is Reven. Reven this is Septimus."

Reven extended his hand for Septimus to shake. He didn't shake, but only nodded in acknowledgment that Reven was there.

"He isn't a people person." Feridan whispered to Reven, then he addressed everyone. "We found an extra box that was with the rest of the stolen goods. It just has money in it, that doesn't belong to this shop."

"That must be the money from the Inn," Silvia said, speaking up. "They were robbed too."

Reven smiled. "I think we should go give this back to them."

Once they had a lunch they left for the Inn. When they arrived at the Inn, Reven knocked at the door. The door swung open and the same man as they talked to before was standing in the doorway. As soon as he caught sight of Reven he rolled his eyes.

"Listen kid, I already told you." The man said angrily. "You. Can't. Help. Us."

"Oh...Then all this extra money we found in the thieves hideout last night isn't yours." Reven said as he opened the box of money. He watched in delight as the innkeepers jaw dropped to the floor. It slowly changed to a look of disbelief, then to a look of embarrassment and he looked back to Reven. Reven handed the box to the man.

"Yeah... Well..." The innkeeper stuttered.

"You're welcome" Reven said.

"Uh... Thanks?" The man said. "Do you still need a place to sleep tonight."

"No, we found somewhere else." Reven said, turned and left.

When they arrived back at the weapon shop Feridan had already finished his business and left. The shopkeeper said that they could stay as long as they would like. They decided to stay for the rest of the day, then leave the next morning. Erick left to get other supplies, while Silvia and Delia prepared dinner. The next morning they would set off for the eastern slope of the Goma Range.

**Altin's problem has been solved thanks to Reven, and he has made some traveler friends as well. Now they set off for the Goma Range and beyond that Mercury Lighthouse! Please keep reading.**

**If you like this story. Prove it by writing an insanely critical review. If you don't like it, then tell me what you don't like about it in a review. We only get better by messing stuff up then trying again. So unless you tell me whats wrong I'll assume its perfect and better than yours. (For all you Golden Sun fans, This story may or may not line up with the story told in the original golden sun. This is my own idea about how these forgotten events unfolded. Also remember this is Ancient Weyard. Remember the map King Hydros shows Felix and company in TLA.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Pathways

**Disclaimer: Camelot owns the rights to Golden Sun. Not the sun itself!**

**Reven and Crew set off for Mercury Lighthouse from Altin. This is mostly traveling and character development. Which is good for the next chapter. Interested? Read it(Then review it!).**

**Chapter 10**

The morning came much earlier than Reven had thought. It seemed to him that he had just fallen asleep. Grumbling, he forced his sore body up. He easily woke Erick with a light tap to the shoulder. Silvia, on the other hand, wasn't as easy. After failing to awaken her by lightly shaking her on the arm, Reven was forced to resort to harsher measures. A quick splash of water to her face woke her up fast. Reven, as usual, had to kick Shade awake. He gathered up all the items he had, then walked down the steps into the shop with his pack. There, he was surprised to find that Delia had prepared all them a farewell breakfast. Erick and Silvia came down a few minutes later. The three of them thankfully ate down the meal then said their thanks and goodbyes to Delia and the weapon shopkeepers. Delia gave Silvia some of her herbs and medicine to help them along their journey. Right before Reven was about to leave, Delia pulled him aside.

"As a thanks for saving my shop," She said. "I'd like to give you this."

She held out her hand and gave something small to Reven. Reven examined it and discovered it was a small vial filled with a golden liquid.

"It's called the Water of Life. If you ever feel like you have no strength left, or suffer a life threatening injury, drink this. It is made from a mixture of the water of Hermes and pure Alchemy, and it is extremely rare. Use it well.

She clasped it his hands and walked away without another word. All Reven could do was stand there and mumble, "Thank you," after her.

As soon as they left the shop, Silvia and Erick started to head down to the town's entrance, but Reven began to head off north, towards the shrine. Silvia immediately took notice to this.

"Uhh... Reven?" She said. "The entrance is this way."

"Actually," Reven said. "Last night the thieves that we captured were going to use the mineshaft to escape to the Goma Range. I was thinking that we could do the same, to save some time. Since we are headed there anyways, we can go through the mountain instead of over it."

Flint was the first to speak up. "I think that would be a great idea. I like the idea of being surrounded by nothing but earth. Also I would have a very good opportunity to teach Silvia some Venus psynergy."

Neither Erick nor Silvia had any problem with Reven's plan and thus they headed back over to the Shrine. The Shrine didn't look as intimidating as it had the night before. It looked a lot less decrepit in the light. They stepped inside the shrine, into the room where the large statues stood. Silvia and Erick were impressed by the imposing relics until Reven directed their attention over to the secret staircase that led to the thieves hideout. Reven showed them back down the stairs, then over to the room where he and Feridan had apprehended the criminals the previous night. It look just the same as it had the night before after they had cleared out all the stolen goods. The mine cart was still in the middle of the room, sitting in a state of desuetude on its track. Reven looked at the cart then at the exit. Then a very brilliant, but dangerous idea formed in his mind.

"I have another idea," Reven said. Let's ride the cart through the mountain."

"Let's throw ourselves off a cliff!" Erick said sarcastically, turning towards Reven. He paused, then said. "Oh, you were serious?"

Reven rolled his eyes. "Of course I was. The thieves were going to use this to transport the stolen goods with this, why don't we use it to transport ourselves. It will be quicker than walking."

Erick looked skeptical, however, Silvia was fascinated. "Ooh," She said. That sounds like a fun idea!"

Erick was forced to reluctantly agree. They all piled into the mine cart except for Reven. It was a tight fit but somehow they all manged to fit in the cart and left enough room for Reven. Reven grabbed onto the back of the cart and pushed with all his might. Slowly, yet surely, the cart began to move. He shoved as hard as he could until finally he had given it enough force to let gravity take over. Erick held out his hand and Reven grabbed onto it. Erick pulled Reven inside as the cart slowly rolled along.

"See? This isn't so bad." Reven told Erick, elbowing him in the ribs.

Suddenly they heard Flint's voice from the front of the cart. "Uh-oh. Everybody hold on to..."

Flint didn't have time to finish before the cart tilted forward almost near vertical. They plummeted downward, still on the track but moving at quite a faster pace. Almost too fast. This entire time they had just been moving forward following the tunnel. Suddenly the tunnel shifted to the right and the cart swerved to follow the path. Reven could have sworn they had rode on two wheels for a period of time. The tunnel kept on swerving and changing and all the time moving downward. The constant rocking of the cart made Reven sick to his stomach. Shortly thereafter, Reven felt the rail level out and the cart slowly ground its way to a halt. They were still in a cave but the entrance could be seen from the cart. Silvia was the first to leave the cart she jumped out and lied on her back on the ground, taking huge breaths. Erick got out quickly and grasped his stomach. Reven was still in the cart trying to keep his own stomach from leaping out of his chest and into his mouth. Even the Djinn looked agonized from the trip. Reven clambered his way out of the cart and onto the stable earth. Instantly, Silvia stood up walked over to Reven and smacked him on the arm.

"Hey," said Reven. "What was that for?"

"That was for making me think your ideas are smart." She said, disdainfully. "I don't think I'll listen to another one of your plans again. It wouldn't be good for my health."

They gathered up their weapons and packs and headed out of the cave. Reven was thankful to see light again, even though the sunlight hurt his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden change in light. The first thing that Reven did was check his map. He unfolded it, and tried to pinpoint their exact location. After consulting with Erick, they decided that they were somewhere east of the Goma Range, yet south of the Goma River.

Reven had quite a bit of time to think as they walked north towards the river. His mind was wandering all over the place, and yet he always keep on thinking about the same thing; his quest and about how he was going to pull it off. Fortunately, Erick and Silvia, along with Fever and Flint, had joined him on his journey, and he knew he could count on them to help him when he needed it the most. He now had a lot more confidence than he originally had when he started out. Then he needed to decide which lighthouse they should visit after they had finished at Mercury lighthouse, that is, if they made it through Mercury lighthouse. Venus Lighthouse was not a likely choice, seeing as at this point Silvia could hardly lift a pebble with her Psynergy, let alone, seal away a lighthouse's power. Another choice was Mars Lighthouse, but Reven immediately eliminated that from the list because it would be the hardest to reach from where they were now. So that left only one option; Jupiter Lighthouse. The only problem was that they currently did not have a Jupiter Adept traveling with them. Reven hoped that by choosing Jupiter Lighthouse they would be able to have a wind Adept join them for the remainder of their journey. Then Reven realized something crucial; he had never met a Jupiter Adept before. He laughed that thought off and walked over to Silvia to see what she was doing.

Silvia had been working with Flint from the moment they left the cave. He had given her a small pebble, then asked her to try and levitate it in her palm while they were walking. As a beginner Adept, it shouldn't take very long to learn how to preform the simplest of tasks. Silvia appeared to be doing well considering it was her first time attempting Venus psynergy. The unfortunate pebble had spent the last few hours hovering feebly a few inches in the air, if only for a few seconds, then dropping straight back down into Silvia's palm. Every time it fell Silvia looked disappointed, however, every time she began again with an even more determined look than she had before. Reven began walking next to her just as the pebble fell back to her palm.

"So how's the practicing proceeding," he asked.

Silvia clenched the pebble in her fist. "It was proceeding just fine until you decided to break my concentration." She said spitefully, staring at Reven. Reven stared back. There was a pause as they stared into each others eyes, then Silvia reluctantly broke into a smile and turned away.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it,"she said, hovering the pebble, this time a lot more stable. It stayed for a few seconds, then once again fell to her open hand. "But watch what I can almost do now." She said, then stopped walking. She held the hand with the pebble, closed in a fist, out in front of her, then opened it. The pebble dropped to the ground. She concentrated and the pebble began to rise off the ground. The higher the pebble got the less controlled it was. It was almost to her hand when she was forced to stop because she was shaking so intensely with concentration. The pebble dropped.

"I am so close," she said. "Just a little more time."

Reven was impressed. He could tell Silvia was very determined to learn how to use psynergy. It had taken him weeks just to learn to control water. He was very proud of her efforts and he patted her on the back. He laughed. "You're doing great. We'll have you a fully-fledged Venus adept in no time at all."

"Thanks for the optimism," she said back. "This is some really hard stuff to do but I know I'm getting better at it. It is becoming easier to do every time even if it really isn't much improvement."

"Well keep working, as much as I hate to say it, you need to be able to put out a lighthouse in just a few weeks." Reven said, "But don't worry, if my plan goes as I expect then the last lighthouse will be Venus. That should give you plenty of time to train."

"Well then lets just hope that things go according to plan." Silvia said, then paused. "Reven?" she asked tentatively.

"What is it Silvia?" He said surprised by her sudden change in the conversation.

"I've been wondering... Why did you accept this quest? Surely you where given a choice. What made you so sure that you could actually accomplish something this important."

Reven thought about this. He knew that he was a very impulsive person, maybe he had accepted this because of a rash thought. But the more he thought the more he realized that wasn't the case. He had accepted because he finally was presented with an opportunity. An opportunity to escape the future that he knew lay ahead of him. If he had stayed in Lemuria he would have definitely ended up becoming Lemuria's next healer after his father was finished. Reven had never taken to much interest in his fathers profession. If he had denied then he would have almost have been banished from Lemuria for it. But when he was presented with the perfect opportunity to leave, he took it.

"Reven?" Silvia asked again, this time a little impatiently.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I accepted this quest because it gave me the perfect opportunity... to see the world." Reven didn't know why, but he didn't tell Silvia the truth. He knew he could confide in her, but he wasn't ready to tell her his deepest secret.

"Hmmm," said Silvia. " I also have always wanted to travel the world. Except I never thought I'd be traveling with a couple of guys to seal away a power I've just recently learned that I posses."

"If you ask me this wasn't the way I thought I'd be leaving Lemuria." Reven said, then thought to himself. "I thought it would be a lot harder than this..." Then he spoke to Silvia again. "I guess we're similar in the fact that an incredible opportunity arose and we both took it the moment we had the chance. I'm just glad that that opportunity allowed me to meet you guys. If I hadn't of broken the rules, I never would have met you, or Erick for that matter."

Silvia smiled. "You know I can't thank you enough for that."

"For what?" He asked.

"Knocking me to the ground. If you weren't so clumsy, I probably would have passed you by without a second glance."

"Well fate has funny ways of bringing people together." Reven said.

The rest of the day passed by without any trouble. They reached the river just after lunch. After another quick glance at the map, they began to head westward along the river. Reven and Silvia continued to talk among themselves for the better part of the day. They told stories about what they has done growing up. Silvia really didn't have much to tell because she really had not much else to do than be a servant. Reven however told many stories of his adventures with Shade, that he had in the last few years. Silvia listened patiently very interested in Reven's past. Shade had also joined them for a while to help "correct" some of Reven's tales. Every now and then Erick would also join them, but he spent most of his time walking ahead of them talking with Fever. Flint was constantly reminding Silvia to continue practicing her psynergy, which she would work on randomly throughout the day.

Soon the sun began to fall behind the mountains to the west, casting the world into a deep orange twilight. The travelers found an excellent spot to settle in for the night and pitched their camp there. From where they were camped they could hear the lulling roar of the Bibilin River. While Silvia was cooking their dinner Reven and Erick were studying the map. They determined that they where just south of the city of Goma. After devouring Silvia's delicious supper they prepared for bed. Reven took the first watch of the night. A few hours later he awakened Shade to continue his watch. Reven immediately fell asleep and sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

The morning began when Erick mercilessly kicked Reven awake. With some help from Fever he managed to wake Silvia as well. They ate a quick breakfast, packed up the camp and set off for Goma. As they continued north along the Bibilin River, they encountered a few wild animals that were not to friendly. Flint made Silvia practice her psynergy on them. Reven was concerned when Silvia began laughing when she launched an angry mole into the river. Her psynergy was improving rapidly and she was gaining more and more confidence in her abilities. She was no longer limited to small stones and was able to slightly move bigger rocks. Finally Flint felt Silvia was ready to learn a different type of psynergy.

"Cure?" She asked.

"Yep. This will allow you to heal minor cuts and bruises, and dull minor pain. It's like Reven's Ply, but not quite as potent."

"But I can heal injuries now?" She asked.

"As long as you have the strength to do so. Remember, psynergy is linked directly to your strength, as long as you have strength left you can us it. Now..." Flint said. "Reven hold out your arm."

"Why?" Reven said, holding out his arm. In a flash of Flint's tail there was a perfect slash across his outstretched arm. "Ahh!" Reven cried out, gripping his arm. "What was that for?"

"Practice." Flint said. "Now, Silvia, try focusing your power and heal this wound."

"Okay..." She said, then held her hand over the gash in his arm. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Cure." She said. For a second nothing happened, then a few orange sparks fell onto the wound. The tingling sensation around the wound disappeared, however the gash was still there.

"At least you numbed the pain." Reven said, then cast a ply on the wound. The skin wove itself back together and all that was left was a long scar. "Now no more testing this out on me."

At that moment Erick, who was walking in front of them, yelled back. "Goma is just ahead. I can see it from here. We can stop, get lunch, then continue north."

Goma was a small town, in fact it was the smallest that Reven had seen so far on his journey. A few scattered houses and a few shops were here and there. The first place they stopped at was the town inn. The inn was also the towns restaurant . Reven needed to ask the innkeeper where the entrance to the cave that lead to the Mercury Lighthouse was. The innkeeper marked the exact spot on Reven's map. Reven thanked him and they walked over to the restaurant. After lunch they where about to leave, when the innkeeper stopped them.

"If you're planning to go up north, I would highly suggest that you find some more suitable clothes. You wouldn't want to go there dressed like that." He commented.

Reven looked down, then at Silvia and Erick. They all had on short sleeve shirts and light pants. "That would be a very good idea." Reven said. "Thanks."

While Erick and Reven went to get some clothes, Silvia left to find some more supplies and food. They found a neat little clothing shop in town and purchased a few new clothes that would better prepare them for the colder weather. Once they had finished up they met Silvia at the gate, and left Goma without doing anything else. As they where leaving Erick had something to say.

"That was interesting." He said. "I think that we spent the least amount of time in that town than anywhere else."

"Yeah," said Silvia. "Well, it's probably because Reven didn't start any fights."

"Hey," Reven shot back. "I didn't find any of those fights, they just sort of found me."

"If I recall correctly it was you who attacked those pirates, just to save me." Silvia said.

"I wasn't looking for a fight but I guess that was an unavoidable consequence." Reven said.

Silvia rolled her eyes and continued walking. They walked north for the rest of the day. Reven noticed that the further they walked the colder it became. By the end of the day they could see the mountains to the north. They found a place to make camp and settled in for the night. They ate dinner then just before falling asleep, Silvia asked a question.

"Does anyone keep watch over us while we sleep?" She asked.

"Reven and I usually take turns. Sometimes we even ask the Djinn." Erick said. "So don't worry, we've got it covered."

"Wait... So everyone takes a turn but me?" She said. "What about me? Can't I have a watch?"

"Actually, it's fine." Reven said. "We don't mind. You can get your rest."

"But I can watch. Its no problem for me."

"No, seriously, it's fine. We can handle it."

"As if I couldn't?" She asked, suddenly angry.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean." Silvia said impatiently, her voice rising. Erick had disappeared.

"Because... you... are..." He stuttered.

"BECAUSE I'M A GIRL?!" She yelled. "Just because I'm female does not mean that I am physically incapable of stay up at night for a few extra hours. I'll have you know that I..."

Reven was forced to listen to Silvia's rant for the next few minutes. By the time he got her to calm down he had already promised her the first watch of the night. Only after that did Erick reappear, with a few logs for their fire. Even when he finally settled down to sleep he could still feel the glare of Silvia's piercing gaze on the back of his head. Later that night he was awaken by a merciless kick to the back of his head. Grumbling he got up and traded places with Silvia. He wished her a good night but all he got in return was a heavy sigh. After his shift was up he woke Erick and fell to sleep himself. The morning came quickly and Reven woke up on his own. Erick was still watching over them, with heavy bags under his eyes. He nodded to quietly acknowledge that Reven was awake. It was still semi-dark and the first thing he noticed was that it was very cold. He changed into his new warmer clothes then went and sat by the fire. Erick looked tired.

"I hate to say it but we have at least a few more days of travel before we reach the Mercury Lighthouse." Reven said.

"I know. I think it would have been best if we'd have sailed around." Erick replied.

"I don't think that would have been possible. I think there is a huge reef that cuts off the Lighthouse from the main sea." He said.

"It sure would have beat all this walking." Erick joked.

After Silvia woke up, she cooked them a nice breakfast. Reven wasn't positive but he could have sworn she undercooked his portion. They proceeded to break camp and head for the mountains.

They reached the mountains around mid-day, where they had lunch before once again disembarking. They headed west along the mountains for the latter part of the day. They were searching for the entrance to a cave that would lead them to the northern part of Anagra. They found a few random caves but they all led nowhere. As the sun was falling they came upon a cave marked as Bibilin Cave. Reven assumed this was the right cave. But instead of heading in Reven decided that they should make camp for the night. They made their camp at the mouth of the cave. Just before falling asleep Reven announced that they would hopefully reach the lighthouse the next day. They all fell asleep and left the Djinn to watch over them much to the Djinn's displeasure.

As it had everyday, the morning came at last. The sleep-deprived Djinn awoke the rest of the party. After another breakfast they set off into the cave. There was a path inside, clearly carved out by someone. Reven explained that it was one of the only ways to reach the mercury lighthouse, so it would sometimes be used by other people that where visiting the nearby village of Imil. Imil was a small clan of Mercury Adepts that protected the Mercury Lighthouse.

"What are a bunch of Mercury Adepts doing so far up north." Silvia inquired.

"It's because that's where the Mercury Lighthouse is." Reven said. "There is also a nearby village, Imil. It's sort of like a sister tribe to Lemuria. They are the protectors of the Mercury Lighthouse."

"What do they protect it from?"Silvia asked.

"People like us. People that would steal the power of the Mercury Lighthouse. When it was built, they made it so that only those with the power of Mercury would be able to ascend it. You have me so there should be no problem." Reven said.

"So, we wont be welcome there?" Silvia asked.

"For the time being, we should be fine, however, after we put out the lighthouse, I do not believe that many people will be happy with us. I've been working on what to do in that situation."

Reven thought the situation was a little ironic. He had been asked to save the world but he wasn't able to tell many people about it. The way that he had to save the world would not be a very popular idea and, what would most likely happen was, that they would become the most hated and evil people in the world, just for trying to save it. Reven sighed but then decided that he had already accepted this quest and there was no turning back.

The pathway in the cave was clearly marked so it made it easy to follow the path. That was, until they came upon a gigantic boulder blocking the path. They had just found their way out of a tight corridor and had walked into a open cavern. An underground river flowed across one half of the cave. The other half of the room was the path, which was unfortunately blocked by a few humongous boulders.

Erick looked at the situation with distaste. "They could have at least set up a detour."

Reven ignored the sarcasm and started looking for a way to get around this latest hindrance. It would take an incredible amount of force to move the boulders. Swimming was out of the question, the water was too cold and the current was too strong. Erick had given up and wanted to search for another way around. However Flint had a different idea.

"Silvia," he said. "You move it. You should be able to move it by now."

"That boulder?" She asked incredulously. "But it's huge! I can't even move a boulder half that size."

"If you summon me," Flint said. "You should be able to move it."

"And how exactly do I do that?" She said.

"Oh, right." He said. "I forgot you were new to this. We'll have to work on that, too."

Reven stepped in. "If you'd like I could give you a quick demonstration." He offered.

"That would be helpful," she said. "I've never seen you summon Shade."

Reven had no idea where to start, so he decided to start from the beginning. He held out his arm at the rock and said, "Douse." A small blast of water splashed harmlessly against the rocks, then slowly drained into the river.

"That was some simple Psynergy. There a many different varieties of Psynergy, as well as many different levels. Each level uses more Psynergy, but it is increasingly powerful. The stronger the adept, the higher the level of psynergy that the adept can use. Djinn are elemental creatures that represent an elemental power. Adepts establish subconscious links with Djinn and can then call upon them at will. Each Djinn has a different effect when called upon. For instance..."

In his mind he called upon Shade. Shade instantaneously responded and a shimmering, clear blue barrier formed around Reven and Shade. He continued.

"Shade's summon creates an impenetrable barrier around Shade and I, or anyone else I wish to protect. However, the larger the field the less it lasts, because this barrier is directly linked to Shade's Elemental strength. I can hold this for a long period of time, however Shade will get weaker. Try attacking me with your sword," he ordered Silvia.

"Are you sure?" She asked, skeptically, yet still drawing her rapier. Reven nodded. She clasped her sword in both hands, and half-heartedly swung it at Reven. The sword struck the barrier and stopped. With a resounding clang it bounced off, the barrier was left untouched. Silvia was shocked and impressed at the same time. Reven continued.

"Now, Shade's effect can only last so long as he has the strength for it. There are some Djinn that also have the same effect as Shade that last an extended period of time. These are support Djinn. There are other Djinn, like Fever, That expend their energy all at once. It may be short, yet they are usually very powerful. These are attack Djinn."

Shade was forced to interrupt. "Hurry it up. I won't last for too much longer."

Reven continued. "Now once a Djinn has used up its power, they transfer the rest of their power to the Adept, whose power is then multiplied for a short period of time."

At this point, the watery barrier faded from around Reven. However, Reven and Shade where covered in a bright blue aura. He held out his arm again and said, "Douse." A rush of water, ten times stronger than before, blasted forth from his outstretched arm and smashed against the boulder. As powerful as it was, it still didn't move the boulder at all.

Reven bowed. "And that is how to properly summon a Djinn. Oh, and one last thing. After you summon a Djinn, their power has been drained. They will need to recover for a time before you can summon them again."

Then Flint spoke up. "Well then, thank you for the demonstration, Reven. As he said before, I would fall under the 'attack' Djinn category. However, first we must establish a link between the two of us. This will allow you to call upon me easily, as well as slightly boost your own capabilities."

"Okay, but how exactly do we establish a link?" She asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard. Because I am an Earth Elemental creature, you should be able to use your Psynergy on me. When you do reverse the connection to link our minds. Now use some form of Psynergy on me."

Silvia concentrated. All of her attention was focused on Flint. In her mind, she reached into the well of power she had been drawing upon to use Psynergy and pushed it slightly towards Flint. Immediately it was pulled in then shoved back at her. This time when it came back it was accompanied by a new source of power. She could feel that it would be easily accessible for her and she would be able to control all of its power.

"There you go," Flint said. "Now you can summon me. If you access that power source, you will unleash my power into you. It will give an immediate boost to your physical strength directly from my power for a few, brief seconds."

"Now what?" Silvia asked.

"How about we demolish this road block for starters." Flint said. "Summon me now."

Silvia explored the new power that had appeared and released it. Instantly she felt an incredible surge of power. She could feel every things presence around her. Her senses had been increased drastically and she could feel ho powerful she had become. She faced the boulder, and with her already drawn rapier in her hand, she raised it above her head and lunged at the boulder. The rapier flashed a golden orange in the air above her head and for a split second she hung in the air, then came crashing down, swinging her sword down in front of her. Instead of the sword hitting the rock and clashing off, the sword cleaved directly through the boulder, pulverizing the once indestructible rock. The boulder was blown to pieces into many loose stones, many of which fell into the river beside. The rest just littered the path, now too small to be any sort of obstacle.

She stared at her sword, then herself which was now surrounded by a golden aura. Flint, who was also glowing, spoke. "Now use your Psynergy to get rid of the rest of these stones. Cast Spire and throw the rocks into the river."

Silvia held out her arm and said, "Spire!" The rest of the rocks in the cave shot straight up in the air, gathered to form a giant spike above the water, then splashed down into the water with a crash, soaking almost everything in the room.

Dumbfounded and soaking wet Reven and Erick stared at her in awe. Venus Psynergy was incredibly powerful because of its pure physical strength. Silvia turned back to the boys and smiled. Reven quickly changed his expression from surprised to impressed.

"Well," said Reven as he used his own Psynergy to remove the water from his clothes. "Remind me never to make you angry anymore."

They made their way through the rest of the cave without encountering any other obstacles or problems. Silvia was overly enthusiastic about her new found power. She couldn't stop thanking Flint for showing her how to summon him. She spent the entire rest of the trip through the cave clearing off all the smaller stones from the path with her power, no matter how small they were. Every time Reven tried to make a cynical comment about this, she would use her Psynergy to flick a small rock at him. She was enjoying the fact that it was a lot easier to access her incredible power.

When they were approaching the end of the cave, they can upon another river, which Reven suspected was the same one as before. The path led along side the river, so they followed it. Soon they saw the exit to the cave. From what Reven could see as they approached, it was slightly dark outside and seemed to be almost foggy. As they approached the exit, the temperature dropped rapidly. They had not been in the cave long and Reven was wondering how it could be so dark, so early in the day.

Reven squinted as he stepped out into the open. Immediately, Reven realized why it was so dark. The sky was covered in dark clouds that where blocking the light. However it was not what was covering the sky that had caught Reven's attention, but rather what was covering the ground. And that it was raining small white particles from the sky. The ground was covered in these particles making the entire landscape a giant white plain. It was eerily quiet and nothing could be heard but a light breeze. Reven reached down and put his hand into the white powder. It was cold and wet and turned into water in his hand. He immediately realized what this was. It was...

*POW*

A ball of the powder that was packed together smashed into his face from out of nowhere. It slowly slid down the side of his face and leaving a cold, wet mark on his face. It stung from the cold and the impact. Reven stood up and turned to the side. There he saw Erick laughing hysterically and Silvia with her hand over her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. The white was snow. He had heard about it from his cousin in Imil. It was frozen water in small portions to create a powder that fell from the sky when it was cold. Just really small ice. Water.

Reven laughed too. "Good one!" He yelled at Erick. Then without hesitation summoned his Psynergy.

Reven and Silvia had to spend the next few minutes digging Erick out of the snow. Reven had caused a giant drift to rise up and bury Erick in the snow. After they got him out and had a few laughs, Erick pointed out they needed to get moving. He grew up in a climate much like this, and could tell that the snow was going to start to fall harder very soon. They needed to get as far as they could before they could no longer travel due to the weather. They immediately set off north east.

Due north Reven could vividly see the outline of the Lighthouse. It lay across a small bay that they had to go around before reaching Imil. Reven calculated, during a short lunch break, that they could reach Imil just before sundown if they kept a good pace. However, the snow was getting deeper and deeper the more north they traversed. It began to greatly hinder their progress as Silvia kept getting stuck in the snow. It was very cold and even while wearing the clothes they had bought in Goma they were almost freezing to death. Reven didn't seem to mind the cold as much, but it still made him uncomfortable. As the afternoon passed the snow got worse and worse. All three of them were wearing all the clothes they owned to keep warm. Silvia was huddled close to Reven to keep warm as they walked on. Erick was lighting fires in his hands to keep them warm. Fever was keeping the rest of the Djinn warm with his internal body heat. Finally Reven looked north and could no longer see the light house. The wind had picked up and the snow was really coming down. Reven really wanted to reach Imil but that choice was long gone by that time. He turned to the rest of the team and yelled over the wind.

"Alright, that's far enough." He yelled. "I can no longer see the lighthouse. I have no more landmarks to follow. We need to set up camp somewhere that is protected from the wind and snow, and settle in for the night."

"Great idea," Erick said. "We'll never make it through the storm at this rate. There are some trees over there. They should provide some protection."

"I just want to be warm." Silvia said through her shivering lips. She grabbed Fever and held on to him for warmth.

They pushed their way through the snow to the trees. They managed to find an area without too much snow, and with Reven's Psynergy it was easy to clear an area for their tent. A large snowbank and the trees would be able to shield them from the storm. They quickly setup the tent, then piled into it and tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible, which meant that Silvia was using Reven as a close heat source. They watched and felt the snow slowly bury them from the inside of the tent. The wind outside was such a monotone sound that it quickly put them all to sleep.

***Whew*... And there's chapter 10. I had to get a lot of traveling out of the way and it turned out to be longer than I expected. But Reven and Co are almost at the Mercury Lighthouse, which will be coming up... Next Chapter. Please check out the penultimate chapter to Book I of Dusk of Weyard... coming soon.**


End file.
